This Love is Ours
by peaches2010
Summary: Steve is back in Hawaii after the death of his father. But when his mother-in-law Aka the Governor of Hawaii gives him the means to track down the killer of his father. Will Steve move his wife and two kids from the mainland to Hawaii? Steve/OC
1. Bio

_Name: Marissa Kate McGarrett _

Age: 33 (Don't know Steve's age so I am guessing)

Occupation: Homicide Detective for San Diego County, full time mom to Tyler and Lily

Appearance: 5'7 , long dark brown hair with light green eyes. Lean but not too skinny, still has so of the baby weight. Has a scar above her right breast where she was stabbed by a suspect during a job.

Personality: stubborn, determined, witty and short tempered (except when it comes to her kids), social, and can be feisty

Bio: Marissa is the daughter of Governor of Hawaii, Pat Jameson and her husband Kevin Jameson who is the DA. Has been a homicide detective since she was 27 and has been married to Steve since she was 24.

_Name: Tyler James McGarrett _

Age: 8 (Same age as Grace , Danny's daughter)

Appearance: dark brown hair like both his parents, has his mother's green eyes, looks mostly like Steve

Personality: Stubborn like both his parents, wants to be just like his dad

_Name: Lily Michelle McGarrett_ (Michelle was Steve's mother's name)

Age: 1

Appearance: dark brown hair with blue eyes like her father. Mixture between both parents

_Name: Kevin Jameson _

Age: 58 (Same age As Pat)

Appearance: 6 feet tall, grey hair, green eyes

Personaility: loyal, overprotective, smart, harsh, authoritive, supporting

Bio: Is the District Attorney of the state of Hawaii. Has been married to Pat for 35 years. Does not get along with his son-in –law Steve. He is very overprotective of his family. He takes his job as the DA very seriously.

The rest of the cast I hope you all know the bios for. Danny Williams and his daughter Grace Williams. Chin Ho Kelly and of course Kono Kalakaua, and Max the ME.

**I know i said i would into introduce the character bios in the second chapter, but i decided to do it this way. Srry To confuse anyone. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I don't own H50 **

When I arrived at airstrip in Hawaii all I was focused on was the getting Victor Hesse. It's been years since I have been on this island. My dad had sent Mary Ann and I away after our mother was killed by a drunk driver when I was sixteen. My dad is gone and now all I care about is getting back at the man who killed him.

Walking past the remaining boats of Pearl Harbor I ran into Pat Jameson the Governor of Hawaii. "Commander it's been awhile. I am glad you agreed to see me." She replied.

"Why am I here?" I replied back.

"I want to offer you the opportunity to get Victor Hesse with a special task force. I will give you and your team full immunity. No red tape and just your rules." She replied.

"I will do this on my own. This looks more like a plot to boost your PR. I have to get going. My father's funeral starts in an hour and I have calls to make." I replied turning my back to her.

"There is no need to call Marissa. She is here with both kids. I have to say you two have given me the cutest grandchildren. I would love to see more of them Commander. My daughter and my grandchildren would be protected here, unlike in San Diego. Please consider my offer." She replied.

"When did they get here?" I asked.

"They flew in last night. Tyler has been asking when you were coming home." She replied.

"If I take the offer will Marissa be on the team?" I asked.

"That is entirely up to you Commander. My daughter is a great detective and I am sure she wants to help you catch Victor. But we better get going I am sure you will want to see your wife and kids before the service starts" she replied heading towards the parked limo.

The gates of the cemetery were opened and I could see the cars parked near the burial site of my father. Once the car stopped I got out and immediately saw Marissa sitting down with her father and our two kids. Lily sat on Marissa's lap with a bottle and her favorite stuffed monkey while Tyler sat playing with his toy cars. Right when I was about to call out to them Tyler turned to me and jumped from his seat and came running towards me. I knelt down to catch him in my arms.

"Daddy, I missed you" he said when I picked him up and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"I miss you too buddy. Have you been helping your mom with your sister?" I replied. He nodded his head before replying "Daddy are you gonna stay home now?"

By now Marissa stood up and came towards me with Lily in her arms. "I have to talk to your mom first okay. Why don't you go sit with your grandma and grandpa" I replied.

"Okay" he replied. I set him down on the ground and he made his way towards Marissa's parents.

"Hey Commander. We were wondering when you were going to show up." Marissa said as she walked closer to me.

I could tell she had been crying, my father always did love her like his own daughter and Marissa felt the same about him.

"Sorry, I had a meeting with the Governor this morning. I wasn't sure if you were going to show up." I replied.

"Steve, I would have came if you had asked me to or not. He was our family." She replied.

"I know, plus you are never good at taking orders" I replied earning a small smile on her face.

I took a few more steps forward and took Lily out of Marissa's arms and kissed her forehead. Marissa stood and watched as I held our daughter.

"Come here" I said.

She stepped forward and I leaned down a placed a small kiss on her lips. When she pulled away she took my hand and led me to sit down. There I sat with my wife and our two kids as they lowered the casket of my father into the ground. I knew right then that starting that task force was the best option to protect my family and catch the man who killed my father.

**This is not a new chapter but i spaced out the dialouge so hopefully it is is easier to read. **

**_I wrote this story based of the Song "Ours" By Taylor Swift. It's a really cute song. I will be leaving part of the song Lyrics at the end of each chapter. _**


	3. Chapter 2

Location: Jameson Household (After Funeral)

(Marissa's Prov)

After putting Ty and Lily down for a nap I decided it was time to change out of my dress and put on something cooler. Steve didn't say much since we got back from the funeral. I wasn't sure if he was afraid to show his emotions or it was all the Navy Seal training that kept him so quite since leaving the cemetery. When we got back he changed his clothing and just sat on the lani watching the sun set on the horizon.

Steve would do this on nights he couldn't sleep back home. I would wake in the middle of the night to find his side of the bed empty and the back door open. I think it had a lot to do with the secret missions he was always on, but with his jobs he wasn't allowed to discuss what went on during those missions and to be honest I don't think he would share if he could.

After changing I decided that I should join him out on the porch. It was just Steve and I and our kids at my parent's home. My mother had some things to deal with at the office and my dad being a DA had to go and get his case ready for the next morning.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked once I stepped on the porch.

"I am fine" he replied.

"Steve, you just can't shut everyone out. You are thinking about something, what is it?" I replied.

"It's nothing. When do you guys go back to the mainland?" he replied back.

"Don't avoid the question Steven, we have been married long enough that you know changing the subject is not going to get me to leave it alone." I replied with a frustrated tone.

"I don't want to fight with you Marissa. So please do me a favor and leave it alone. Can you please just answer my question?" he replied with an agitated tone.

"I don't want to fight either. The kids and I haven't seen you in 3 weeks. The last call we had from you was a week ago. But you need to stop shutting me out. I can't sit back and watch you deal with things on your own. We are married, in case you didn't remember. And to answer your question, we leave the day after tomorrow." I replied back.

He let out a sigh of frustration before he answered back. "Mariss, what do you want me to say? I was the one who got my father killed when I put that bullet in Anton Hesse. For all I know right now Victor Hesse could be constructing another plan to get back at me for killing his brother." He replied back, I could see the tension radiating off of him as he said those words.

"All I am asking is to tell me what you want me to do to help. Because frankly, you dealing with things on your own makes you become reckless. I want that bastard gone as bad as you do but you need to do this right way. You are blinded by your rage and that is going to cause you to make stupid choices. Think of a tactful plan first, then make your move." I replied back.

He looked up at me before standing up and heading towards the door into the house.

"I am going to go check on some things at my dad's house. I will be back. I am sorry, but I have to get Victor before he gets off this island. I need to make sure that I am protecting you and our kids, because at this point you guys are all I have left." He said before walking in the door.

"Hey Commander" I replied.

He turned and gave me a glare like he was daring me to question his logic.

"I love you" I said.

He turned back and said the three words that I loved hearing come out of his mouth. "I love you" and then he walked out the door.

Location :( McGarrett Home)

(Steve's Prov)

Walking towards my childhood home I could see all the yellow caution tape wrapped around the front porch. After walking into the house I turned on the lights and scanned the room. After looking into my father's office and seeing the blood splattered across the wall and on the floor, I had a flash back of the last phone call we had. His words "I_ love you son" _echoed through my head before hearing the gun shot that killed him instantly.

After taking photos of the bloody shoe prints and palm prints left of my father's desk in the office I made my way to the garage. I walked in and noticed the untouched black Mercury. After inspecting the car I noticed my father's old rusted tool with the word "Champ" again I could hear my father's words echo through my head "_Listen to me Champ"_. Snapping out of the memory, I opened the box to find various photos and a tape recording of my father and old brass key.

I heard movement by the door so i quickly put back the contents of the tool box and turned to see a man about 5'8 walk through the door of the garage. Instinctively I drew my weapon and pointed it towards the man who stood in front of me.

"Drop your weapon!" I said as I pointed my weapon at him

"No, you drop yours," the man replied calmly.

"Drop it!' I said back

"No, now who are you?' he asked.

"I'm Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett." I replied

Detective Danny Williams. Now show me your I.D.' he replied back

'Show me yours,. I said becoming slightly frustrated with this situation

'Okay,' Danny sighed, "Alright on the count of three?'

'On the count of three,' I repeated.

'1…2…3,' and with that they both held out their badges in front of us.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?' Danny replied while putting his gun in his holster

'What are you doing here?' I asked.

"I'm the detective in charge of your father's case," he replied back

"That's right you are the Ha'i'ole they hired to take over my dad's case" I replied picking up the tool box and heading towards the door.

"What the hell does that mean? And you can just come in here and take evidence. If you haven't noticed this is an open investigation." He replied back stepping in front of me

"You're a detective figure it out. Also I can do what I want, it's my father's home" I replied.

"I know that, but it's my crime scene. So put the box down." He ordered.

After ten minutes of arguing with this man I decided to give Pat Jameson a call

"Is this a personal call or is this about my offer" Pat said once she was line

"This call is purely business Governor. I want the job." I replied staring at the short blonde detective in front of me.

"Great; I just need to swear you in." She replied back

"I Steve McGarrett, swear to protect and honor the island of Hawaii." I repeated the words after her.

"You are no officially the task force leader. Do us all a favor and track down Victor Hesse." She replied before hanging up.

"Wait, I don't understand what the hell is going on" the blonde man said standing before me replied.

"It's no longer your case, it's mine. I hope you are not busy tomorrow because we start our hunt down of Victor Hesse. 8 am sharp, I will meet you at headquarters. And lose the tie and suit." I replied before walking out of the garage and towards the street to hail a cab.

**Srry this is also a revise **

**Hey readers… Thank you for the reviews. I love the feedback and I appreciate all the help. Sorry I only introduced Danny and not the rest of the team members. Getting there and I know kind of slowly. Please review. Srry if there is some errors. i went over it but i am sure i will find something else. **

**P.S. i might make some changes to this chapter, just not sure if it is exactlly how i wanted it to go. **

Taylor Swift " Life makes Love look Hard"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Seems like there's always someone who  
>disapproves<br>They'll judge it like they know about me  
>and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with  
>nothing else to do<br>The jury's out, but my choice is you**_

_**Taylor Swift "Ours" **_

Location: (Jameson Home)

(Steve's Prov)

On the cab back to Marissa's parents' house I kept going over how I was going to tell Mariss I took the job her mother had offered me. I knew it was going to end in a fight. She was too damn stubborn for her own good, but as much as it drives me crazy I love her.

Walking into the house I could smell dinner cooking. I couldn't help but smile at the site of Marissa feeding Lily and Tyler attempting to help his grandmother cook dinner.

"Hey Marissa, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as she fed Lily.

"Yeah sorry, I didn't even hear you come in. Mom can you keep an eye on the kids for a few minutes." She replied.

Pat nodded her head to her daughter before picking up Lily from the high chair.

I could tell something was bothering Marissa once she stated to pace back and forth on the back porch. She hadn't really said much since we got back from the funeral, expect for the fight we had. It wasn't like her to be this quite.

"What's the matter?" I asked her once she sat down.

"I don't want to start another fight, but I think we need to talk about moving. I want to move back here to Hawaii." She said.

"Mariss, that's why I wanted to talk to you, your mom, offered me a job here on the island. I am the leader of a special task force." I replied.

"Okay so what does that mean? You were just going to move us all here and then explain this to me later? How long did you know about this?" she asked as her voiced raised slightly in annoyance

"It means that we all are moving to the island. I am explaining it to you now, she just offered me the job this morning on the marina. It's to help clean up the island and to take down Victor Hesse. The governor is giving the means to get Victor; this is the only way I can get him with full support." I said.

"Alright. But it's going to take me a while to get everything ready to move here. We can stay here with my parents until we find a house. I will also have to talk to my boss about a transfer to HPD. " She replied her voice going back down to its normal tone.

"I want us to live in my dad's house. And I want you on the team." I replied.

"Are you sure you are the man I married because if my hearing must be off; I think I just heard you ask me to be on this team with you. And as far as living at your father's house, I would love to I just want you to be comfortable." She replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't have told you I wanted to stay at my dad's house if I wasn't comfortable with it. I think my dad would have wanted us to be there as a family. I want us to be there as a family. Plus it's a big enough place to raise both of them, gives us access to our own private beach. What could be worse than that? I want you on the team because you are good at your job and I know you would fight me otherwise." I said.

"I knew there was a reason why I married you." She replied with a cheeky smile.

"I hope it's not the only reason" I replied back pulling her to me for a kiss.

The kiss lasted longer than it was originally supposed to but being away from her for almost a month made my body respond to hers. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her body was pressed into mine was more than enough for me to want take her upstairs and make love to her. But that idea was thrown out the window when a clearing of throat was heard.

"Daddy, when did you get home?" Marissa asked her father still trying to catch her breath.

"A few minutes ago. Your mother said dinner is ready. Steve" he replied before walking back into the house.

"Please try and keep the peace with my dad. It's a little difficult to enjoy dinner when you and my dad are constantly bickering. Oh, and to answer your question earlier, that is not the only reason why I married you." She replied.

(Marissa's Prov)

During dinner I couldn't help but notice the glare my father was giving Steve as we ate. They never had the greatest relationship. My dad didn't like the fact the Steve was a Navy Seal and was always gone. He is always under the assumption that when Steve is away he cheating on me with one of the female seals, but I know it's not the truth.

I know Steve was noticing the death glare my father was giving him but he choose to ignore it like every other time. Tyler talked to his dad about all the things he was learning at school and about all the football games Steve had been missing since he had left for mission. Steve listened to all his stories while holding Lily in his lap. The kids missed him just as much as I did and he knew it.

As dinner continued with small talk my dad decided it was time for a topic change.

"So Steve, how long are you going to be sticking around before you go on another mission?" my father asked while pouring himself so more wine.

"I will be sticking around more. I am taking a new job, no more missions besides the cases the new task force gets. Sir" Steve responded.

"So I see you decided to take the offer Pat is giving you. Maybe you will do a better job of protecting my daughter and my grandchildren." My father responded.

Before Steve could respond my mother jumped in "Kevin, I believe that is enough. We are trying to have dinner."

"I will not stop. I am talking about the safety and our daughter and our grandchildren. You may trust him, but I sure as hell don't. He is not even home most of the time with them. He is out on those so called secret missions all the time. When our daughter sits at home by the phone waiting for a phone call either from him or someone tell her that he was killed in action. He is not fit to be taking care of her or their kids." My father replied.

"With all due respect Sir, this is our marriage. You have not right to comment about my job choice. If there is issue about my job choice I will talk to my wife about it. As far as their safety, I can protect them." Steve responded with a rise in his voice.

"Do you know that Marissa stays up most nights because she has nightmares about you not coming home? Or that she is the one getting up with your daughter and attending the school functions for Tyler. Or that she doesn't like living in San Diego because her family is her in Hawaii? Commander I don't think you know much about your wife at all. I still don't understand why she married you to begin with." My father replied.

"Kevin, that is enough! Please stop right now. You are upsetting our daughter and our grandchildren." My mother said.

"I don't care. She needs to hear it." He responded back.

"Sir, if you want to continue this conversation I will do so but in private. I will not discuss this in front of Lily and Ty. We can talk this out just you and I." Steve replied.

"Okay come on son let's take this outside." My dad replied.

"Dad that is enough! What the hell is your problem? You need to accept the fact that he is the man I am married to. I have been married to him for nine years, and never once have I worried about my safety while being with him. Stop messing with my relationship, and how do you know about anything? You were gone just as much as Steve is. You want to talk about how he is gone all the time and missing out on things with the kids, when you forget to remember about how you did the same things with me when I was growing up. It was always about your job. So don't lecture him about his parenting skills." I replied getting up from my seat.

"Marissa, you are so naïve at times. Don't you see that being married to him is hurting you? I can tell when you call that you are not happy with your life. Sit down we were having a nice family conversation." My father replied back.

"I am not a child. The only person in this room right now that is hurting me is you. So don't sit there and act all high and mighty. You are not a perfect person. I think you being a lawyer is too much of an ego booster for you. Mom may take you bs but I don't." I responded.

No one said anything after my outburst to my father. My mom collected the plates and went to the kitchen and my father retreated to his office. Ty sat still playing with the remaining food on his plate while Steve held Lily. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. I was so fed up with the constant fights between my father and Steve. I loved both of them but their arrogance was wearing down on me.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I will be. Hey Ty why don't you go get ready for the beach." I replied.

Ty nodded his head before getting up. Steve still sat at the table staring at me. I could tell he felt guilty for egging on the fight with my father, but Steve was not one to back down from a fight.

I could feel the tears start to fall down my face. As more tears began to fall Steve me into his chest and as I cried.

Steve and I changed and took the kids to the beach. I sat on the sand and watched as Steve helped Ty jump over the waves. Lily sat and squished the sand between her little fingers and tried to speak. This is where I wanted to be with my family on the beach in Hawaii.

Once we got back from the beach it was time to get the kids ready for bed. As Steve read to the kids I took a shower. When I came back in the room I found all three asleep. As I went to turn off the bedside lamp and move the book that was lying across Steve's stomach he began to stir.

"Hey, I must have fallen asleep." Steve said, he looked really cute lying in bed with both kids curled up into his side. He stared into my eyes I couldn't help but notice the hurt hidden behind his beautiful blue eyes.

"Go back to sleep. I am sure haven't had much." I replied moving in to kiss his lips.

"Are you coming to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah after I move the kids" I replied.

"Leave them. This bed is big enough for all of us." He replied.

"Alright. I love you, you know that right?" I asked.

"I love you too. Just in case you wake up and don't find me here, I start my hunt down of Victor tomorrow." He said.

"Just do me a favor and come back in one piece" I said.

He nodded before pulling me into another kiss.

(Steve's Prov)

I woke up before the alarm went off. I sat and watched my wife and our kids sleep soundly, before getting ready. I couldn't help but remember the words Marissa's father had said the night before. How was I protecting them when I was gone? Or how much was I really missing of Tyler and Lily's childhood.

I pushed those thoughts away for now. Right now it was time to hunt down Victor Hesse and take the son of a bitch down.

**Srry readers I have been busy. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I will finally have some action the next chapter. And finally the intro of the team. I have so many ideas for this story it's hard to figure out what to put in each chapter. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I am glad you all love it and I hope you continue to follow my story. Enjoy and review. **


	5. Chapter 4

"**The stakes are high the water is rough"**

**Taylor Swift – Ours **

(Steve's Prov)

When I arrived at the headquarters Danny Williams was already setting up an office. Danny had already collected some data on a suspect that was associated with Victor Hesse. Fred Duran was the key to tracking down Victor, now all I needed was the information.

"Well I guess I should call you boss now" Danny said once I stepped into his office

"I see you decided to take the job" I replied back

"I can see this partnership is going to be wonderful" he replied back with sarcasm lacing each word.

"I pulled the case file you were working on with HPD. You were looking at a guy named Fred Duran. How do you think he is related to this case? I asked.

"I am sure you don't need my help." He replied.

"Enlighten me" I replied

"Duran is am arms dealer. I think Victor may have bought the gun used to kill your father. "He replied.

"Good now let's go follow up on this lead." I said.

The car ride to Duran's location was quite except for the constant ringing on Danny's cell phone.

"Are you going to answer?" I asked.

"I am on the job. I can call back later." He replied.

"I take it your divorce didn't end well? I am guessing only weekend visits with your daughter and your ex is either seeing someone else or she is married again." I replied.

"Stunning detective work. How did you find this all out genius?" he asked.

"I saw the picture on your desk; I figured she must be your kid. The ignoring of phone calls and that bitter look on your face when I mention your ex. I was also given your personal file when I took the job." I replied.

Instead of replying back he decided to answer his phone. While he was having his conversation with his daughter I checked my own phone. Marissa had left a text message

"_Remember what I said. Be smart about this. Txt me back so I still know I have a husband. I love you" she said. _

I couldn't help the smile the appeared on my face.

"So you want to share what's got you all smiley?" Danny asked.

"It's nothing. So who is Danno?" I replied.

"Don't start. It's great that you know all about my personal life, but all I know about yours is that you were in the Navy. I think it's time to share." He replied with sarcasm.

Instead of replying I stepped out of the car.

"Hey wait a minute. This guy Duran is a shooter. Don't we need back up?" Danny asked.

"You are the backup" I replied.

Walking towards the front door on Duran's trailer we could hear Fred and a woman arguing. The woman walked out and was about to warn the suspect but Danny grabbed her and covered her mouth.

Fred opened fire grazing Danny's arm.

"Danny" I yelled before walking in the house.

"I am fine. Go get him "he replied with a grunt.

I chased Fred to an open market where he held a woman hostage.

"Put your gun down" Duran yelled.

"We don't have to do this. I am not after you. I just need some information" I yelled back.

"I am not talking to you." Duran yelled back

"You sold a gun to a guy named Victor Hesse. Where is he?" I yelled back.

"I said I am not talking to you. Now drop your weapon or I swear I will kill her." He yelled back.

Before Duran had time to release the victim or answer my question there was a shot fired and Duran was down. Searching Duran's house I found a hidden room with a young female smuggled in from China. She told me all she could about how she was brought here and how she was traded to Duran for some weapons.

"You just took a stupid risk. Understand that I am not going to get myself killed for your vendetta. I have a daughter." Danny yelled after I explained to him what information was found.

"That girl there is someone's daughter too. " I yelled back.

"For someone who just lost his father you are pretty dense" he replied.

"What did you just say to me? What if she was yours? Would there be anything that you would not due to hunt down the son of a bitch who did this? I asked.

"Don't question my character. What you did right now was stupid. You should be thanking me for saving your life." He replied.

"You just killed my only lead" I replied back.

After punches were thrown and the words I don't like you were said. We both jumped in the car.

"How's the arm?" I asked.

"Let's just not talk" he replied.

"I think I know why your marriage didn't work" I said.

"Really? Why?" he replied.

"You are very sensitive." I replied.

"You think I am sensitive. Did you figure that out before or after the bullet pierced my flesh? I am really happy you are not afraid of anything. But in civilized society we have rules" he replied back.

"You sound like my wife" I whispered.

"Wait a minute. There is a Mrs. Super Seal?" Danny asked with a hint of surprise.

"I wasn't sure you would hear that with all your rambling. I am not going to answer that." I replied back

"Wait a minute, you can know all about my life but I can't hear anything about yours?" he answered.

"Just make a left here" I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I might know someone who can help" i replied

At the restaurant I explained to my dad's old trainee, Chin Ho Kelly about the information about the human trafficking ring.

"You think the same people who ran the human trafficking ring are will help smuggle Hesse out of the country?" Chin asked.

"Hesse didn't fly here for a visit. He had someone smuggle him in." I replied.

"You are looking for a local snake head. Local Chinese guys who specialize in human smuggling. I think I might know someone who can help. Chin replied.

"Good. We need a name" Danny replied.

"Forget it he is a former confidential informant. He trusts knows one." Chin replied.

"Then you talk to him" I replied.

"I can't help you. I am not a cop anymore" Chin replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I was accused of taking pay offs .I gotta go" He replied.

"Did you take the money?" I asked.

"No" he replied.

"Then come with us and we don't need to talk about this again. This is your ticket back in the game. I need you on this team" I replied.

"How do you know you can trust me?" he asked.

"Because my old man did" I replied.

The talk with the informant, Kamekona, we finally got the name of we were looking for. But not before being humiliated by wearing a too large shirt with Kamekona's face printed on the front while waiting for Chin to gather the info. Chin couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

Back at headquarters we discussed the best possible way to get Sang Min. The man who helped smuggle in Victor Hesse and probably the same man who was trying to smuggle him out of Hawaii.

"We need to find some leverage to get Min to talk. Twist his arm a little. Simple trap like send in a wired undercover." I said.

"Only one problem, that may work on the mainland but we are on an island where less than hundred million people reside. Which means the bad guys know the good guys. So we need to find our bate outside the box" Chin replied.

"I take it you have the perfect guy in mind." I replied.

"Oo Yeah" Chin replied.

When we arrived on the beach we watched Chin's cousin surf.

"That's your cousin" Danny asked.

"Yes, but chose your next words carefully. Both of you" Chin replied.

"Are you sure she is ready for this. She has no street experience" I asked.

"She can handle her own. No one is going to take her seriously knowing the fact that she is family." Chin replied.

After watching her punch a guy in the face for messing with her wave. I stood back and waited for Chin to introduce us.

"Kono this is Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams." Chin introduced after hugging her.

"Your cousin tells us that you are graduating from the police academy next week. How would you like to earn some extra credit before you do?" I said to her.

"I am listening" she replied.

Danny and I headed back to my father's home while Chin and Kono got ready for the undercover mission.

I noticed that someone had been in the house because the door was slightly ajar. Walking in I had my weapon in my hand with Danny behind me.

(Marissa's Prov)

After not hearing from Steve all day I decided to go and see if he was at his father's house. My mother's friend and neighbor offered to watch the kids for me awhile. I didn't want to burden her with them but she claimed that any grandchild of my mother's was also a grandchild of hers.

Walking in to Jack McGarrett's house I couldn't help the memories that flooded my mind. I sat on the couch and looked at all the pictures that were left on the shelves of the kids and Steve family. I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear the slamming of car doors or the voices of Steve and another man.

"Hands up where I can see them" Steve yelled.

"Hey it's just me" I said standing up from the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked holstering his weapon.

"I didn't hear back from you. Sorry I didn't realize you were still working. I will just go." I replied heading towards the front door.

"Don't leave on my account." The man said.

"I am sorry. I am being so rude. I am Marissa McGarrett. Nice to meet you" I replied while sticking my hand out towards the man.

"So I take it you are super seal's wife. I am Detective Danny Williams." He replied smile.

"Super Seal? I am not sure if I understand what that means?" I replied.

"Mariss just ignore him. " Steve replied with an eye roll.

"Let me guess he did something stupid today that either but your life in danger or his own?" I replied.

"Went to ask a dangerous suspect some questions and decides to go in with just me as back up and gets me shot." Danny replied pointing to the red blood stain on his shirt.

"You will have to excuse my husband all that navy training has really messed with his mind." I said.

"Where are the kids?" Steve asked with annoyed tone.

"My mom's friends Kathy is watching them." I replied.

"You left them with someone you don't really know? Even after what I told you." Steve snapped back.

"Her son is a cop for the HPD. I have known that family my entire life. So what did you find out?" I replied.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I brought that surveillance equipment you asked for. " Danny said.

Steve looked at me then Danny before pulling up a case file on his lap top about a man named Joseph Kochev (Don't know the real guys name).

"What do you know about Joseph?" he asked Danny.

"Nothing, never heard of him before." Danny replied.

"He was here the night my father was killed. I found his finger and boot prints all over the office." Steve replied.

"How do you know the boot prints weren't Hesse's?" Danny asked.

"Hess wears a size 11 like me. Those prints were smaller and also Hesse gets his boots specially made." Steve replied.

"Uh, your brain must be a miserable place. I need a beer." Danny said before taking off towards the kitchen.

"How much closer are you to Victor?" I asked.

"Hopefully by tomorrow afternoon Victor Hesse will be in a body bag." Steve replied.

"Babe, I want you to be careful. You are letting your emotions make the decisions for you." I replied.

He closed the distance between us before placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I think you are trying to shut me up, Commander." I said once we pulled apart.

He only smirked before whispering in my ear "How long do we have the sitter?"

"Is that the only thing on your mind?" I asked.

"I always want you." He replied.

"I think we might have a little time" I replied before taking his hand leading him out to the back porch to talk to Danny.

**Srry readers for taking so long again. Finals are coming up so i have tons of studying to do. But after i am done i will hopefully write faster. I really hope you like this chapter. Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you =)**


	6. Chapter 5

_"**I rope my fingers through your hair**_

_**and watch the lights go wild **_

_**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me **_

_**It's just wrong enough to make it feel right **_

_**And Lead up the stair case won't you whisper soft and slow **_

_**I am captivated by you baby like a firework show" **_

_**Taylor Swift-Sparks Fly **_

_Hey readers sorry not an update just fixed somethings i missed before i posted. I hope you all have a Merry Xmas! _

(Danny's Prov)

I gave Steve and his wife some private time before I decided I would ask what was in his father's tool box. It's hard to believe that the super seal would have a wife and I am assuming kids, by the way he goes in guns blazing and doesn't worry about the consequences until later. I have only known this man for one full day and I already knew that my life was going to be in constant danger if he kept up with stunts like he pulled today.

After about five minutes Steve and Marissa joined me on the beach with a beer in each of their hands.

"You gonna tell me what Danno means?" Steve asked.

"Sure as soon as you tell me what is in the box." I replied back.

"What box?" Marissa asked confusion etched on her face.

"My dad's old tool box, I don't know what's in it but I will let you both know when I do. All I know was that my father left for me to find it. Right now it's all just a puzzle. "Steve replied.

"Well Grace and I love puzzles" I replied.

"You are a great father." Steve replied.

"Yeah, maybe I don't know. I don't want her to grow up and thinking I am a selfish son of a bitch. The truth is she is all I got I need this." I responded.

"You both are great dads. I may not know you very well Danny but I can tell you love your daughter very much." Marissa said.

"Thank you . What are the names of your kids?" I asked.

"Tyler is our oldest. Just like his dad a dare devil and isn't afraid of anything. " Marissa said causing Steve to roll his eyes.

"I don't know how you can handle Super Seal over here but another one I am sure is pain in the ass." I replied causing her laugh and Steve to scowl.

"Yeah, well I love them both. Our youngest is Lily just turned one a few months back. How old is Grace?" She asked.

"She is eight and quite a handful like her mother. Always knows the right thing to say and sometimes too damn smart for her own good. How about Tyler?" I replied.

"Same age. Loves football, the ocean and cars" Marissa replied while Steve was on the phone.

"Sang Min took the bait, Kono has a meeting with him tomorrow morning "Steve said after shutting his phone.

"Well I am out of here. Meet you at HQ. It was nice meeting you Marissa." I replied before shaking her hand.

"Same to you. Hopefully we can all get together" Marissa replied.

"I will meet you at HQ at 9." Steve said.

"Alright, good night." I said.

(Marissa's Prov)

It didn't take long for Steve to drag me up the stairs to his old bedroom. Our lips and our bodies were molded together. We both were struggling to remove the clothing that was between us. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth as Steve struggled taking off my shirt, he growled with frustration before pulling his lips from mine to pull the shirt all the way off. Before I knew it we were both entangled in each other's limbs.

Laying on Steve's chest I traced the outline of the tattoo on his left arm. There was silence in the room minus our breathing trying to return to normal and the crash of the ocean waves coming from the opened window.

"How long do you think is it going take for you to come back out here?" Steve asked before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I am hoping no longer than two weeks. I wish you could come with us." I replied.

"I know babe, but I have to run this task force." He replied.

"Well in three weeks time we will all be living in the same house again. " I said.

"I just hope Ty doesn't hate us for moving out here. He has his friends and he was excited to join the football team." Steve replied.

"He can make new friends. He will be happy as long as he knows that he has us and my parents. And he could always join the team out here." I said.

"What time does your flight leave in the morning?" he asked.

"At 8. I think we should get dressed." I replied.

"I want five more minutes with the first person I have slept with in this bed" he replied with a smirk.

"Why don't I believe that? Is that the same line you used with all the other girls you brought up here?" I asked sitting up pulling the sheet over my naked body.

"Only the beautiful ones I am married to." He replied pulling me down for another mind blowing kiss.

I pulled away reluctantly before it went any further. We both got dressed before we headed to my parents' house. Once we parked I walked next door to pick up the kids. Kathy was happy to finally meet Steve. She asked him so many questions about how he liked being a parent or telling him how good of a job he did by marrying me.

Walking in my parents' home I noticed that my dad was home starting dinner instead of my mom. My dad gave a nod to Steve before hugging the kids.(Marissa's father calls Marissa by her middle name because he originally wanted her name to be Kate but her mother wanted Marissa). "Kate, can I have a word" my father asked.

I glanced back at Steve before responding back. He nodded his head towards my dad before calling the kids to go out back.

"If this is going to be another argument about how my life is not up to your standards I don't want to hear it." I responded once Steve and the kids were out of hearing distance.

"I want to apologize for my behavior last night. You and your mother are right I have no right to accuse Steve of not loving or caring for you and your children enough. I just want what is best for you and Ty and lily. As you stated last night I have no right to judge his parenting skills" he replied.

"Dad, I am really happy and so are the kids. I accepted all the obligations Steve had to the Navy when I married him. I appreciate the apology but the real person you should be apologizing to is Steve and our kids. You should have seen the guilt written all over his face when you mentioned what you did. He is a great dad and husband even when he was gone all the time. You need to trust him." I replied.

"I will do that. Have you decided where you will live?" he asked.

"Steve wants us to live in his parents' house." I replied

"That's great. I am sure Lily and Ty will be happy to be having him home." He replied.

"Dad, please just apologize to him. You have the next fifty years to be related to each other so try and make it manageable for the rest of us." I replied.

"You remind me of you grandmother when you say things like that. She would have loved to see what kind of woman you grew up to be. I will try and be as civil as I can be sweetheart" he replied before stepping forward to place a kiss on the top of my head.

"That's all I ask." I replied.

After my mom arrived we all ate dinner. My dad ended up apologizing to Steve. I watched as Steve read to Lily and Ty before tucking them in a planting a kiss to the top of their heads. It was amazing to see a man who was a tough Navy Seal become soft and nurturing to his own kids. I slept soundly in Steve's arms not ready to be separated for him for another two weeks.

(Steve's Prov)

Walking my small family to their gate at the airport was difficult. I hated seeing the tears well up behind Marissa's beautiful green eyes when I would leave to a mission, it made me feel guilty to leave her and yet even though I wasn't leaving for a mission I could see the distress it caused for Marissa and Tyler and even Lily. Tyler was glued to my side since he found out that he was going back with his mother and sister and I was going to be staying here. He begged if he could stay here with me and his grandparents claiming that he could miss a few days more of school before going back home.

But after explaining that the whole family was moving out the mainland to here on the island his resistance to leave decreased. Lily didn't seem to be all that affected by going back home. She slept soundly on my shoulder as we walked towards the gate. As the call to board was heard over the intercom, Marissa tried to put on a brave face before taking Lily in her arms. I squatted down to Tyler's level so I could give him my final good bye.

"Alright buddy. You know the rules listen to your mom and help with Lily and I will see you all in two weeks liked I promised." I said.

"I know dad. We will practice for try outs for the football team when I come back right?" Tyler replied.

"Of course. See you in two weeks. And I love you son" I replied before picking him up and hugging him.

"I love you too dad." He replied before planting a kiss on my cheek. I sat him down before moving in font of Marissa.

"You promised me no more than two weeks." I said to her.

"I don't break my promises Commander. Just be ready for us. "She replied with tears spilling over.

"Hey don't cry. I will be here when you get back with the house and a job for you. There is nothing you need to worry about. "I said wiping the fallen tears.

"I know. I love you. And do me fav-" she replied before I cut her off

"Let me guess. Don't do anything stupid and reckless. You know I can't promise that." I replied causing her to give me a smirk.

"Well since you decided to finish my sentence for me I guess you know what I am asking. Just take my advice please." She said.

"I will. Now go before I change my mind." I replied before leaning down a placing a kiss to her lips and kissing Lily's cheek.

Back at HQ we got Kono ready for the mission. She was quick at picking up what her task. After gearing up we headed to the meeting location on Sang Min.

The surveillance equipment was all set up as we listened to Kono try and lure Sang Min into helping her bring her fake family into the country. When Kono's identity became a topic Chin and Danny began to voice the idea of pulling her out.

"If he realizes she is a cop he will shoot first and ask questions later" Danny said.

"He has a point but Kono is one to handle her own" Chin replied.

"Sang sent her picture to someone but I can't trace the number." Danny said.

"He could have a mole in HPD. I think it's time to pull Kono out of there boss" Chin replied.

"Alright let's go in." I replied gearing up.

After finally getting a hold of Sang and threating to send his wife and child back to Rwanda he caved and gave us Hesse's location.

While heading towards the dock where Victor was going to leave from I called the Governor.

"Governor, Sang Min put Victor on a Cargo ship headed to China." I told her

"Steve don't you even think about it" She yelled.

"You had me join your task force with the means and the immunity to catch him. I will do whatever it takes." I replied.

"Yes I gave you the means, but not to start a diplomatic incident by hopping on a ship heading towards international waters." She replied.

"He is not leaving this island" I replied back before hanging up the phone.

Arriving at the ship we noticed Victor had his own private protectors who opened fire as soon as we were close enough. After taking down most of his men I climbed out of the car in search for Victor.

He jumped from container to container as I took a shot at him and missing each time. Right when I was about to shoot again he fired back grazing my arm causing me to drop my weapon.

I was trained in hand to hand combat but Victor put up a good fight but as he threw me down from the container her forgot to notice that my gun was in the same location.

"There is something you should know about your brother" I said.

"What?" Victor asked.

"He died the same way you did" I replied firing two shots into his chest.

"Hey what do you want me to do with this guy?" Danny asked pointing to one of Hesse's henchmen

"Book-em Danno" I replied.

"Hey I told you not to call me that" he replied back.

Back at HQ Danny, Chin and Kono were waiting for me.

"Hey, I got something for you" I told Danny.

"What's this?" Danny asked after I handed him a piece of paper.

"It's a three night stay at one of the hotels on the island. I know Grace is coming this weekend. It has a beach where she can have supervised swimming with dolphins." I replied.

"Thanks. And you look like hell. Good thing Marissa wasn't here to see that. I am sure it would have caused an argument. "Danny replied.

Before I could respond Chin jumped in the conversation.

"How is your wife and little Tyler doing? "Chin asked.

"Good she is still the lead homicide detective and Tyler just turned eight." I replied.

"Woo wait, you knew he was married?" Danny asked.

"Yeah his father used to tell me about his daughter-in-law who had kept his son in check and his grandson who was going to become a famous football player." Chin replied.

"Yeah well we have little girl now too." I replied.

"Wow congrats brah. Your father would be happy." Chin replied.

"So is your wife going to be join us?" Kono asked.

"As soon as she is back." I replied.

"Great now we need a name" she replied.

After have random ideas thrown out for names we couldn't find anything that fit our team just yet.

_**"Any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored" Taylor Swift- Ours** (This goes with the part where Marissa is tracing Steve's tattoo) _

**Hey readers sorry it took so long for this chapter. i had my finals last week and i have been busy getting ready for xmas. I hope you enjoy this chapter. i also want to mention what a fellow writer had mention on her story. That is indeed a fanfiction so it is not going to be written exactlly like the show or sound exactlly how the character might talk. This is my idea and i am going to let it play out how i please. **

**But i thank you my faithful readers who review and our following my story. It give me encouragment to keep writing for this story. **

**Like always read and review. **

**Ps. Should i write a chirstmas episode? Maybe for Ch. 7? **


	7. Chapter 6

"_**Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around**_

_**Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile" **_

_**Taylor Swift-Sparks Fly**_

_**Srry for the how bad this chapter turned out to be. I know my grammar was way off this time. Hopefully i caught all the errors.  
><strong>_

(Steve's Prov)

Two weeks went by a lot faster than I was expecting. The team had been swamped with cases making everyone work long hours and gave everyone a substantial amount of paper work to do. Every day for the past two weeks I received a call from Tyler telling me about his day or how he was ready to become a Hawaiian like his mother and I. I had everything ready for their arrival with the help from the team and Marissa's dad, the rooms for the kids were made up with all their things that Marissa had sent from home. The only thing the house was missing was Marissa and the kids.

It was Saturday and the Oahu international airport was crowded with people. The team had all decided that it would be a good idea to meet Marissa and the kids and Danny's daughter Grace at my old high school football game. It wasn't hard to spot Marissa and the kids down at baggage claim. Marissa was holding a wide awake Lily in her arms while Tyler was scanning the crowd.

"Mom I don't see dad anywhere" Tyler said.

"He said he would be here. He might be a running a little late." Marissa replied.

"But dad said he would be here when we got here." Tyler replied.

"I know buddy but if your dad is on a case he can't just get up and leave." Marissa answered.

"Well maybe if you guys looked behind you, you would notice I was standing here" I replied causing them to turn around.

"Dad" Tyler yelled before jumping into my arms.

"Hey buddy" I replied taking Lily out of her mother's arms.

"See Ty, I told you your dad would come." Marissa said watching as I held both our children.

"Did everything go okay at home?" I asked.

"Great but that's not our home. We are home now" Marissa replied with a smile.

"Well let's go. I have a few surprises for you" I said causing Marissa to raise her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"And what kind of surprises, Commander?" she asked with an amused smirk.

"How about we load up the truck and find out." I replied.

The ride back to the house was filled with talking and laughter. Tyler had found a way to make Lily to laugh by sticking her tongue out at her. It felt good to have my family back, I missed them.

Parking in front of the house I could tell the kids were eager to get out.

"So I made a few adjustments to the house." I said.

"Steve, you didn't have to change anything" Marissa replied.

"Just look go look first before you say anything" I replied.

(Marissa's Prov)

I didn't notice anything different when we walked through the doors of Jack McGarrett's house. Steve showed us the changes he made and I had to say I am impressed.

Lily's room was painted a soft pink with a crib set up with Lily's bedding I shipped.

Tyler's room was painted a soft grey color with a bed set up with his bedding.

And the master bedroom was set up with a canopy bed lined with sheer white curtains.

"Wow and you had time to do all this?" I asked Steve.

"I had some help. Your dad came by last weekend and helped me set up the beds." He replied wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"My dad?" I asked turning my head to look into his eyes.

"Yeah he came by to drop off some paper work for a case and offered to help out." Steve replied.

"And you both are still alive?" I asked causing him to laugh.

"We are alive. Now come on I want you guys to the team." Steve replied kissing my cheek and letting go of my waist.

(Steve's Prov)

To say Tyler was excited for the high school football game was and understatement. The whole car ride all Tyler asked about was the football team of Kukui high school.

Walking to the bleachers I noticed Chin and Kono were already there.

"Hey boss, wasn't sure if you were going to show up" Kono said.

"Well we all got a little side tracked at home. Kono this is my wife Marissa" I replied.

"Nice to finally meet you." Kono replied with a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too. These are our kids. Tyler and Lily" Marissa replied.

"So Tyler do you like football?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, I want to join a team. Dad said he was going to practice with me" Tyler replied.

"Well I think you have to football gene in you. Your dad was a great player" Chin replied.

"Thank you Uncle Chin." Tyler replied before hugging him.

Marissa hugged Chin next before sitting next to Kono.

"So what did you think of the house?" Chin asked Marissa.

"It's beautiful and I have yet to thank you all for it. I say tomorrow night I cook dinner." Marissa replied.

As the girls talked and cheered as the game started. Danny finally showed up with his daughter Grace.

"Hey we were beginning to wonder where you guys were. Cute tennis outfit by the way" Kono said.

"Thank you" Grace replied.

"I am Kono" Kono replied shaking the little girl's hand.

"Hey Gracie I am Steve, your dad tells me about you all the time. And this is my son Tyler." I said.

"Hi, my dad talks a lot about you too" Grace replied.

"Oh he does." I asked with skepticism.

"We have father and daughter bonding." Danny replied.

"Yeah sure, Danny you remember Marissa. This is Tyler and the little one is Lily." I replied.

"hey buddy, its nice to meet you." Danny said shaking Tyler's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Tyler replied.

"Dad I am hungry" Tyler said.

"Me too Daddy" Gracie said.

"You just ate an hour ago" Danny replied.

"But I didn't have nachos an hour ago" Grace replied with a smile.

"Come on Danny let's get these kids some nachos. Hey babe you want anything?" I replied.

"Nachos and a bottle of water." Marissa replied.

The snack bar was crowded with people. Tyler and Grace were busy talking about their favorite football teams and Danny was rambling about his ex-wife's new husband Stan.

"He has her playing Tennis and he calls it a sport. She can play the damn game on a table. Football is a sport" Danny rambled.

"Hey look to your those two guys heading towards the field. They are packing." Danny whispered.

"Call Chin and give him a heads up" I replied noticing the two guys walking towards the field with guns in their waistbands.

"Ty, I want you and Grace to go woman's bathroom and lock the door." I said.

"But dad-"he replied.

"Just go please, your mom and sister will be there in a minute. Do not open the door for anyone?" I replied.

He nodded his head before him and Grace took off towards the bathrooms. I immediately called Marissa's cell she answered after the first ring.

"Do you need help bringing the food back?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I need you to grab Lily and go to the woman's bathroom. Ty and Grace are waiting for you. Danny and I think something is about to happen.

"Alright. Steve, you better get out to the field quick two guys are making their way towards the field." She replied before hanging up.

(Marissa's Prov)

Before getting to the bathroom I heard shots being fired and people running towards the exits. If the kids were not here I would be helping Steve and the team with catching the shooters but I had to worry about the safety of the kids.

Once Ty opened the door to the bathroom I could see the scared facial expressions both Tyler and Grace had.

"It's going to be alright." I said trying to calm them down.

(Steve's Prov)

It was only a matter of seconds before the shots rang out. Danny instantly took out the first shooter leaving one more and a runner. Chin immediately took off after the man running while Danny and I took down the second shooter.

After hand cuffing the second shooter Danny went to go check on the group hiding in the bathroom.

The after math of the shooting was not a sight you wanted to see at a high school. Bystanders were being checked by paramedics or being questioned by HPD officers.

"Hey boss, the two shooters were from separate gangs. It seems out of place for the two to come together like that" Kono said.

"I lost my runner in the parking lot" Chin said once he caught up to us.

"This makes no sense. Gangs like these don't like to take hits out in public places with this many witnesses." I replied.

Danny came back holding Grace in his arms as he talked on the phone with his ex. I picked up Ty.

"Dad, is everything alright now?" Tyler asked.

"It's fine. Thank you for listening to me." I replied before placing a kiss on his forehead.

I pulled Marissa and Lily to my side, I felt Marissa's arm wrap around my waist before she looked up and spoke.

"So what do you got?" She asked immediately going into detective mode.

"Gang shooting. I want you to take the kids home. You are not officially a cop of Hawaii yet so I don't want you on this case." I replied.

She nodded her head before asking Danny "Do you need me to take Grace home?"

"Yes please, I don't think Rachel would freak out as much if you took Gracie home then a cop." Danny replied.

"Just give me the address and if you want I can talk to her for you. You were right your daughter was protected because you are a cop" Marissa replied.

"Thanks but you will have to explain that to my ex-wife because she is under the impression danger follows me everywhere." Danny replied.

Danny and I walked Marissa and the kids to my truck. Lily sat in her car seat in the back while Grace and Tyler sat in the front.

"Alright Monkey, auntie Marissa is going to take you home to your mom. I love you" Danny said to his daughter kissing her forehead before closing the passenger side door.

Marissa sat in the driver seat typing in the directions to Grace's house on the gps.

"I am not sure how long this is going to take. So don't worry about starting dinner without me" I said to Marissa.

" Okay, just be safe and call" Marissa replied.

"Ty thanks for the help today buddy. Maybe tomorrow we can have your new found uncles come and help with the football practice." I said.

"Okay dad. Will you be home before we go to sleep?" Ty replied back

"I will try buddy but I am not sure how long this is going to take. Watch out for your mom and sister for me." I replied.

Before closing the driver side door I leaned in and kissed Marissa. Pulling apart we noticed the kids disgusted faces along with Danny's.

"I will see you at home" I said before placing one more kiss on Marissa's lips before closing the door.

(Marissa's Prov)

The drive to Grace's house was silent. Lily had fallen asleep in her seat and Ty and Grace seemed still in shock from the previous events of the day. Pulling up towards the address Danny gave me I saw a short woman with long brown hair standing on the front porch.

Once I parked Grace immediately took off her seat belt, jumped out of the car and ran towards her mother.

"I was so worried about you sweetheart" Rachel said with her thick English accent.

"I am fine mommy. Steve's wife stayed with us until Danno took care of the bad guys." Grace replied.

"Hi I am Marissa McGarrett" I said sticking my hand out towards her.

" Hello I am Rachel Edwards. Thank you for bringing her home. Danny said that he could trust you." She replied.

"I will be working with him soon. My husband is Danny's partner." I replied.

"I do appreciate you bring her home." She said.

"It's no problem. I hope to see her again. She is a very bright girl. This may seem out of place but I wanted to vouch for Danny. I think he is an amazing father and I know you are upset about what happened today, but don't make him pay for something he couldn't control." I said.

"I am sure Danny appreciates the vouching but I will discuss this matter with him later." She replied.

"Bye Aunt Marissa." Grace said before going into the house.

"Bye Gracie. See again soon." I replied before taking the kids home.

By dinner time Steve and showed up just in time to eat and change for his undercover mission. He looked great in his suit and clean shaven face.

"Hey, have you seen my cuff links?" Steve asked.

"I have them right here" I replied holding them up.

"Thank you" he replied.

"So why do you have to play dress up again?" I asked.

"We are after this guy named Frank Salvo and he is going to be having a sit down with one of the local mob bosses." He responded.

"Just don't pick up on any women while you out" I replied before kissing him.

"I don't need anyone else" he replied before giving me another deep kiss.

(Steve's Prov)

Kono was already in the building where the party was being held and Chin was set up in the surveillance truck out front.

The mission didn't go as smooth as it should have. Danny and I were made after about 15 minutes of being at the party.

It ended in a gun battle between the team and Salvo's men. We got some of the information we needed about why the gangs were moving to Hawaii.

Walking back into headquarters I found Kono and Chin watching tv in one of the conference rooms.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"You getting your ass handed to you on the field." Kono replied with a laugh.

"Where did you find those tapes?" Danny asked.

"I don't want to know. Well I am heading home" I said.

"Come on brah, watch for a few more minutes. I remember your dad couldn't stop screaming." Chin said.

"You were there?" I asked.

"Your dad was my training officer. Any day Steven McGarrett was playing it was an official day off." Chin replied.

"I just got one question for you. What is a quarter back doing with the number 50?" Danny asked.

"It's not 50 it stands for 5-0. It's what my dad would call our family because we weren't native Hawaiians. He nicknamed us 5-0s after the 50th state in the union. It was his way of making us fit in." I replied.

"Umm I like that. 5-0" Kono said.

"Well I am getting out of here. And Reminder Marissa is cooking tomorrow night. See you guys at 6." I said before heading home.

The house was dark when I arrived. I checked on Ty and Lily both sleeping soundly in their beds. Marissa was curled under the sheets. She turned before opening her eyes.

"Hey you are back. Did you get the guy?" She asked with sleep still evident in her voice.

"Chin took him down but we did get the information we needed." I replied removing my tie and suit jacket.

"Hurry and change. I want to share a bed with my husband" She replied.

I changed and jumped into bed pulling her so her head was lying on my chest.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" she replied before falling asleep.

**Hey readers i know i keep apologizing i don't write a chapter right away. Srry about that i just have had a busy couple of weeks. This not one of my best chapters but i hope you enjoy it.I also decided that i am not going to do anything with a Christmas theme yet. I will work something out with that later. **

**I hope you all had a great xmas and a Happy New Year.  
><strong>

**Please read and Review! =)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

_**"I thought if I could touch this place or feel it**_  
><em><strong> This brokenness inside me might start healing<strong>_  
><em><strong> Out here it's like I'm someone else<strong>_  
><em><strong> I thought that maybe I could find myself<strong>_  
><em><strong> If I could just come in I swear I'll leave<strong>_  
><em><strong> Holding nothing but a memory<strong>_  
><em><strong> From the house that built me"<strong>_

_**Miranda Lambert- The House That Built Me**_

(Steve's Prov)

Around 4 am I was woken by the soft crying of Lily heard over the baby monitor. I gently moved Marissa off my chest and slid out of bed. Lily was sitting in her crib sucking on her stuffed monkey with streams of tears running down her little face. I picked her up along with her stuffed monkey and brought them both down stairs. Lily had been attacked to the toy since she was about three months old when Marissa had given it to her.

I remembered that Marissa mentioning Lily's teething and how she would wake up in the middle of the night wanting to be held as she was fed a bottle that had some teething medicine in it.

"I remember when your mom told me she was pregnant again. She was so excited because she swore this time it was going to be a girl" I told Lily as I prepared her bottle.

"She even made a bet with me. That if you turned out to be a girl she wanted your middle name to be after your Grandma Michelle. And if you were a boy I would be able to name you James after a friend of mine who passed away in the Seals. Your grandma would have loved to have met you and your brother." I said.

Lily stared at me as she cried. I didn't think my talking to her was helping but I kept talking anyways. After finally heating up the bottle I took her back in the nursery to sit in the rocking chair. Lily's crying immediately stopped once she got a hold of her bottle. I laughed at her eagerness to eat it reminded me of Marissa and Tyler's appetite.

"I almost missed your birth. I was on a mission and your mom was so worried I wasn't going to be home on time to see you come into this world. I showed up 3 hours before you were born. Your mom was already in labor for 4 hours and she was tired. Your Aunt Mary-Ann sat with your brother in the waiting room with your grandpa. And then 3 hours later they placed this little bundle in a pink blanket and your mom had the biggest smile on her face like the day your brother was born. Your grandpa said he was so proud to have two grandchildren like your brother and you."

Lily started to drift into sleep so I pulled the bottle from her mouth and put her and her monkey back into the crib.

"Night Angel. Thanks for listening to me reminisce." I said before kissing her forehead.

Marissa was sat up leaning against the headboard.

"Hey did she wake up?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah I got her to go back down with a bottle." I replied.

"You are a really good daddy, you know that right?" she replied.

"You seem to tell me that all the time" I replied climbing into bed.

"You don't think you're a good dad?" she asked.

"Your dad made a point. I wasn't there in San Diego with you guys. You were at home going to work and you still had time for the kids." I replied.

"You are here now that all that matters. Tyler knows that you were trying to protect your country and your team from all those terrorist and criminals. I don't hold it against you and neither do our kids. My dad just said that because he doesn't like you" she said wrapping her arms around my waist and snuggling closer into my side.

We both laid in silence only hearing the static of the baby monitor and the crash of waves. She always assured that I was the best dad I can be but it was hard for me to not want to strive to be an even better father.

"I have plans for our anniversary" I said after a few moments.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up" she replied.

"Do you think your parents would watch the kids for us?" I asked.

"I will talk to my mom. But you already know they will watch them. What do you have planned?" she asked.

"You will just have to wait and find out" I replied with a smirk.

"Are you going to tell me what I should wear at least" she replied with a smirk.

"Something nice. Now let's try and sleep."

"Night, I love you" she said kissing my lips.

"Love you too" I said before closing my eyes.

(Marissa's Prov)

I could feel the early morning sun shining on my face as I stirred. I noticed Steve's spot was empty and I could hear the shuffling of pots and pans in the kitchen. I got up and showered quickly before heading down stairs. I leaned against the door way of the kitchen and watched a shirtless Steve standing over the stove cooking. Lily sat in her playpen laughing as Ty made funny faces.

"What are you guys doing in my kitchen?" I asked wrapping my arms around Steve's waist.

"Daddy is trying to make your blueberry pancakes" Ty said.

"Oo really? How is that coming along? How many did he burn first?" I asked.

"4" Ty replied.

"Do you want me to take over, Commander?" I asked.

"I think I can make pancakes by myself" Steve replied with a smirk

"I don't know about that. You burned 4 and I am pretty sure the smoke alarm is about to go off any second. I appreciate the gesture but leave breakfast up to me and I will leave the grilling later to you." I replied.

Turning around he stared into my eyes before placing a chastising kiss on my lips. Pulling apart I could smell the burning of another pancake.

"I believe that makes 5 now. That is a new record." I said.

He gave me a playful scowl before setting the table.

(Steve's Prov)

Around 3 everyone had shown up. Marissa had made me call everyone and have them come over early to have so "Fun in the sun" as she put it.

Kono and Chin brought their surf boards asking permission to give the kids surfing lessons. Grace and Tyler's eagerness seemed to put Danny in a bad mood.

"I don't understand why out of all places Rachel and Stan had to move to this pineapple invested island. Where there are sharks infest the beaches. I swear if anything happens to my little girl I am going to kick your ass, Steve" Danny rambled.

"Nothing is going to happen to Gracie. Kono is a professional surfer and plus she won't take the kids out that far." I replied.

"Besides brah, who doesn't like pineapples?" Chin asked.

"I don't see the point of putting fruit on a pizza. Fruit is meant to be eaten by itself. Pizza should only have meat, sauce and peperoni. Nothing else" Danny replied.

"Alright boys it's time to stop fighting." Marissa said with a smile.

After lunch we all decided to play a little game of football before we hit the beach. Kono, Grace and Danny against myself, Chin and Ty. Marissa chose to stay out of the game to play with Lily.

"Come on Mariss, just play one game" Kono said.

"I am fine right here. I am more of a watching kind of girl then then playing." Mariss replied.

After about and a playing the kids decided they wanted surfing lessons.

"Alright monkey stay close to Kono" Danny said to Grace.

"Relax they are in good hands. Would it make you feel any better if I went out there with them?" I asked.

"You know what yes it would Steven, because if a shark comes it will hopefully eat you before my little girl so then she will be safe." Danny grunted.

"All you guys go I will keep Lily and Danny entertained." Marissa said.

(Danny's Prov)

"So why don't you surf?" I asked.

"To be honest I am afraid to go that far in the water. Steve used to have to drag me out." She replied with laugh.

"But you did grow up here didn't you?" I asked.

"I did but I was never one to go out and surf. I was always to one to go on long hikes through the wilderness. So what's with you and not liking the sand?" she replied.

"It gets everywhere and it's a pain in the ass to wash off" I replied.

"Well I believe you chose the wrong state to live in." She replied with a laugh.

"So why did you wait so long to have another kid?" I asked.

"I was busy with my career and Steve was gone all the time. Why haven't you dated or remarried?" she replied.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't still in love with Rachel. I am focused on my job and Gracie." I replied.

"You are a good man, Danny." She replied.

We both sat in silence watching the group out in the water. I noticed Grace and Tyler having a good time along with the adults with them. Maybe this team would make

this place livable.

(Steve's Prov)

At 9 everyone decided to take off. Danny had to take Grace back to her mother so she could get ready for school the next morning. While Chin and Kono said they had so paper work to finish.

I was in charge of giving a bath to Lily while Marissa cleaned up downstairs and Tyler took his own shower.

Lily decided it would be more fun to splash more water out of the tube onto me than keep it in.

"Lily it looks like your daddy is getting more of a bath than you are." Marissa said with a smirk.

"Dad I am ready for you to read with me" Ty said from the bathroom door way.

"Alright buddy let me finish with your sister and I will be right there" I replied.

After finally putting both kids to sleep I took a shower and headed downstairs. Marissa was sitting on the couch with glass of wine.

"Hey you alright?" I asked.

"I am great. Come sit with me" she replied patting the seat next to her.

"Are you ready for your first day of work?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Yes boss. I can already tell this is going to be interesting." She replied.

"Are you going to drop the commander thing?" I asked with smirk.

"I just might to kill your ego a little bit." She replied with a laugh of amusement.

I laughed with her before pulling her into my lap and taking a drink from her cup. She relaxed in my arms and we sat in silence not needing words to express what either one of us was feeling.

**Hey Readers thank you for all the positive reviews i really love to hear from you all. ****I am really happy with how this chapter turned out. I hope you all have a great week and please read and review. =)**


	9. Chapter 8

_**"You never know what people have up their sleeves**___

_**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**__**... **_

__  
><em><strong> But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine"<strong>_

_**Taylor Swift- Ours **_

(Marissa's Prov)

Monday morning was busy in the McGarrett household. Steve had to go to work earlier since there was a body found somewhere in the forest, leaving me to get the kids dressed and set Ty up at his new school. Ty didn't seem to be happy about the whole being a new student in school thing and it didn't help that he didn't get a chance to talk to Steve this morning.

"Come on buddy being a new student isn't that bad." I said while slipping on my shoes.

"But I wanted dad to come with us" he replied opening the front door.

"I know but dad said that he would take you the first day of school. All it is today is signing you up. You go to Kathy's and then to Grandma's and Grandpa's till your dad and I get off. I promise you, your dad will take you the first day." I replied buckling Lily into her carseat.

Signing up Ty for the new school was easy since I had all his information sent in the week before. Ty was given a tour of the campus and got to meet his new teacher Ms. Lee.

After dropping off the kids to the Kathy's I went to got see my mother.

"Hi how may I help you?" the woman at the reception desk asked.

"I am here to see Governor Jameson" I replied.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"I know I haven't been gone that long. It's me Marissa McGarrett. Pat and Kevin's daughter." I replied.

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe it's you. You look so grown up and beautiful." Martha said while hugging me.

"Thank you. Is my mother in her office?" I asked.

"Yeah head on in" she replied.

(Pat's Prov)

"_You promised McGarrett was not going to be an issue. I ensured that your daughter and grandchildren to be in harms way. You keep up your end of the bargain and I keep up mine. I will be in touch." _The voice on the phone said.

"McGarrett won't be an issue. You just stay out of Hawaii and away from my family." I replied.

The line went dead before I heard a soft knock on the door. "Martha you can come in" I said.

"Bad phone call" Marissa asked once she stepped into the room.

"Well, being the Governor of Hawaii you can't always have pleasant phone calls." I replied.

"I know. How are you doing mom? You seem so busy and stressed out lately." She replied.

"I am fine sweetheart. Just busy with the reelection that's coming up." I said.

"I am sure you will win. You have done a good job so far and now with the task force you can clean up more like you wanted to." She said.

"Thank you, sweetheart. So what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I am here to get sworn in. I officially start my job on the task force." She replied.

"Alright repeat after me, I Marissa McGarrett swear to protect and honor the island of Hawaii" I said.

She repeated after me and I handed her a badge.

"It feels weird holding a badge for a Hawaiian police force when I swore that I would not move back here to work for the HPD." Marissa said placing the badge on her waist.

"Well never say never. You are a great cop and I know you and Steve and his team are going to do a great job catching the criminals that terrorize this island." I replied.

"Thanks. I have one more thing to ask before I go. I was wondering if you and dad would watch Ty and Lily on Friday night. Our 10 year anniversary is this Friday." She said.

"You know that's not a problem. Your father and I love having the kids over. Wow I can't believe you have been married that long." I replied.

"Yeah well I can't say it has been easy. But I love him. Thanks mom. I will see you later." She replied before heading out the door.

(Steve's Prov)

The body dumb victim case seemed to have everyone running in circles. Max the ME still had not called with the autopsy of the victim leaving the team with no cause of death and only very little information about the man.

"Hey boss I ran our victim's finger prints. I got a hit they belong to a David Konoan. He is 36 and lives in Waimalu. Has a wife and son. Wife's names is Kelly and the sons name is Josh." Kono said.

"Has anyone been down to talk to the wife yet?" I asked.

"No but I think HPD has notified the wife." She replied.

"Danny and I will go down and see if we can get some information. Run a background check on all his financials. See if anything out of the ordinary pops up" I replied.

"Alright boss." she said.

"Steve I ran surveillance footage from the traffic cameras around the state park. Two guys driving a black Chevy Impala with no licensed plate are caught dumping our victim. I am looking up people who own that kind of car in the area." Chin said.

"Alright, let me know if you find anything. Danny and I are going to talk to the victim's wife." I replied.

"Will do" he replied.

I popped my head into Danny's office." Danno lets go. We have the victim's wife to talk to."

"I repeatedly told you not to call me that. I think I should do that talking. And another thing why do you insist on driving my car." He replied

"Are you saying that I can't be considerate? I like to drive." I replied back.

"I am not saying that I am just saying that you have a bad choice of words. If you like to drive so much why you don't drive your own car?" he said sliding into the passenger seat.

"Can we just focus on the task at hand?" I replied with exasperation.

"Fine" he replied with sigh

(Kono's Prov)

Chin was busy in his office checking out information when I heard the glass doors open. Marissa McGarrett stepped into HQ wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a smile on her face.

"Hey where is everyone" Marissa asked scanning the area.

"Danny and Steve are questioning the victim's wife and Chin is in his office going over some things." I replied.

"Well what do we got. I am ready to start my first day" she replied stepping in front of the smart table.

"Chin is running financials but we can't seem to find anything on the victim besides that he was a local business man. He co-owned a dry cleaners with his friends Riley Barnes. No mob or gang ties at all and no criminal record." I replied.

"Hey Mariss, well I ran financials and everything looks fine except there was a withdraw of $20,000 dollars." Chin said.

"Has anyone talked to the partner yet?" Marissa asked.

"No just got his information" Chin replied.

"Well why don't go talk to the partner and see if he has any insight on what his partner what up to." I said.

"Mariss and I will go. Kono call McGarrett and let him know what we found." Chin replied.

Chin and Marissa said their goodbyes before taking off.

(Steve's Prov)

It's never easy to be the ones to notify the family members of the victim. The victim's wife Kelly sat on the sofa wiping her eyes pleading with herself that is was all just a nightmare. Their 5 year old son Josh, was at school with no clue why his father did not come home or that his father would never come home again. Danny and I sat in silence to let Mrs. Konoan get her emotions in check before the questioning began.

"Ma'am I am so sorry about your loss. We just have a few questions we like to ask you about your husband" Danny said.

"Do you have any leads? David was a good man. Always helped whoever he could. Never got involved in anything illegal." Mrs. Konoan replied.

"Were you aware that your husband took out 20,000 dollars recently?" I asked.

"No he never mentioned it to me. But he wouldn't take out that kind of money unless he had a good reason to." She replied.

"What do you know about his partner?" Danny asked.

"Riley is the opposite of David. Riley always had a problem with blowing money but David looked past that when he wanted a co-owner for the dry cleaning business. My husband helped out Riley a few times with small loans but never anything over a couple of thousand that he would pay back in a reasonable amount of time. David and Riley have been friends since their freshman year of college" she replied.

"Do you know what the money was for when Riley borrowed it?" Danny asked.

"No, David wasn't one to ask questions about what it was for. He trusted Riley enough to lend it to him without questioning what it was going to be used for." She replied wiping her eyes again.

"Thank you ma'am. We will let you know if when we find anything." I said before Danny and I shook her hand and made our way out the door.

In the car Danny was thinking out loud possible reasons why the victim was killed.

"It makes no sense. The man has a clean record no ties to anything gang or mafia and is killed and then dumped on the edge of a national park. He was obviously involved in something the wife wasn't aware of." Danny rambled.

"Well we know it wasn't to collect more money because David still had all his personal effects on him when his body was found. Chin and Marissa are going to talk to the partner Riley Barnes." I replied.

"I just hope Marissa isn't like you shoot first ask questions later because that could really kill this whole investigation." Danny replied.

"You know if you want to go back to working for HPD you are more than welcomed to." I replied.

"You know after working with you the last couple of weeks I was actually considering it but then I thought it would be just that more fun to work alongside you just to piss you off" Danny replied.

"By all means stay" I replied with sarcasm.

(Marissa's Prov)

Riley Barnes was more than willing to cooperate when Chin and I asked him to come with us for questioning. Back at HQ, Kono, Danny and Steve were standing over the smart table going over evidence.

"I will take him into the room" Chin said.

"Hey guys find anything else?" I asked.

"Nothing yet. Max just called and gave us are COD. He was strangled and stabbed in the heart with a small pocket knife." Danny said.

"That is up close and personal. Riley Barnes is willing to help us out whatever way he can. Chin took him in to be talked to. So whoever is up for it go ahead." I replied.

"Come on Danny. And it's good to have you on the team" Steve said with a smile before heading towards the interrogation room.

"It's good to see you again Marissa" Danny said before following Steve.

Riley finally admitted that David was helping get out of his gambling debt. Riley had also admitted that he owed the bookie 50,000 dollars. He gave the name of the bookie Rick Talllon.

"Kono what do we got on Rick Tallon?" Steve asked.

"Local bookie. Has been in and out of jail for money laundering and illegal establishments of underground gambling. He has a local address." Kono replied.

"Alright, everyone gear up and let's go track him down." Steve said.

The building looked abandoned when we pulled up minus the four cars parked out front.

After suiting up we all met by the Camaro for Steve's orders.

"Danny and Kono cover the back. Chin, Mariss and I will take the front. Bring everyone in. Chin how long till HPD arrives?" Steve said.

"About five minutes out" Chin replied checking his weapon.

The group of men looked startled when we burst in both exits. They scrambled to put away the large amount of money on the table into their pockets.

"5-0 put your hands where I can see them." Steve yelled.

"You do know that gambling in establishments like this is a felony." Danny said to one of the guys as he hand cuffed him.

CSU collected the evidence leaving the team to head back to HQ to question. Before leaving I ran into Andrew, Kathy's son.

"Well if it isn't the California princess." Andrew said.

"Just because you are a year older than me and a cop now doesn't mean I can't kick your ass like I did in high school" I replied back.

"You couldn't hurt a fly Jameson. Are you going to hug me or not?" he replied back with a laugh.

I hugged him before pulling away.

"So you gave up on being a princess of California huh?" he asked.

"I wanted to be part of the Hawaiian elite. You know with the whole having a beach as a backyard and the whole separate language. I missed this place" I replied.

"Well I know a few people who have missed you." He replied with a mischievous smile.

"I know it's not you Andrew Hemmingway." I replied with a laugh.

(Danny's Prov)

I watched as Steve looked at his wife talking with one of the HPD officers. You could tell the man was flirting with Marissa but she seemed to be dishing the remarks right back. Steve's stance was ridged. I have never seen him show his emotions. His muscles were tensing and his jaw was clenched tight.

"Does Marissa know him?" I asked.

"I don't know but I am going to find out" Steve replied stalking over to the couple.

"Andrew Hemmingway, he is a local dad was on the police force for 30 years. He passed away from cancer 3 years ago. He went to high school with Marissa." Chin replied.

"Wow I have never seen the boss that angry." Kono said.

"Yeah well we might have to bail him out on assaulting an officer." I said.

(Steve's Prov)

The guy's eyes kept sweeping over Marissa's body like she was some sort of lingerie model. Marissa seemed oblivious to the movement of his eyes drifting over her body.

"My mom said you are married now and have a couple of kids. Who is the lucky guy?" he asked.

"I would be that lucky guy. Steve McGarrett" I said once I approached them.

"Steve this is Kathy's son. Andrew Hemmingway, I went to high school with him." Marissa said.

"Nice to meet you. I am glad someone is able to put up with Mar's crazy antics." Andrew replied giving me his hand to shake.

"Well I am not the only one." Marissa replied.

"We got to question these guys are you ready to leave." I replied with agitation.

"I will ride with Kono why don't you head out and I will be there in a few" Marissa replied.

"I would like to talk to you now." I replied with authority.

"Alright. Well see you again Andrew. We definitely need to catch up. Marissa said while hugging him one last time.

Danny decided to ride with Kono leaving me with Marissa in the Camaro.

"What's with the attitude back there?" Marissa asked.

"I wasn't giving attitude. I always talk like this." I replied.

"No you get that face and your words get harsh and authoritative when you are pissed. So what is the problem?" she replied.

"Nothing. You were socializing with the HPD when we have to find a killer." I replied.

"Oh I know what this is. You are jealous, you probably thought he was flirting with me. Andrew would never see me like that. We have known each other since we were in diapers." Marissa said lacing our fingers together.

"I am not jealous. You are oblivious to his flirting and the way his eyes were sweeping over your body." I replied.

"I am not looking for another man Steven. I love you and only you. So don't get all territorial. I am right here" she replied before bring my knuckles to her lips.

The interrogation gave us all the information we need to track the real killer. The real killer was a Greg Brown a non-local who set up shop on the island 4 months ago. Riley Barnes had borrowed more money than he could pay back and his friend David went to make a deal on his behalf before he was killed.

Brown had lost his temper and lashed out at David Konoan. Leaving David's wife without a husband and his son Josh without a father.

Breakfast the next morning was like how it used to be when we all live in San Diego, Marissa would cook a big breakfast making sure the kids were well fed before going to school or in Lily's case the babysitters house.

"Come on Lily, can you say Ty?" Tyler asked.

"Do push her buddy; she will start talking when she wants." Marissa said.

"But I thought babies talked by her age already" Ty replied.

"T-y" Lily said with a giggle.

"See mom she can talk" Ty said with excitement.

"Pretty soon we are going to have a talking and walking Lily on our hands" I said lifting Lily from her high chair.

"How was I when I was one?" Ty asked.

"You got into everything." Marissa replied with a laugh.

"I remember you gave your mom a heart attack because you dumped a bucket of warm water on yourself." I said.

"Oo be quite the water was hot and I didn't want him to get burned." Marissa replied cleaning up the breakfast mess.

"Did I cry?" Ty asked.

"Nope you laughed. I think your mom was the one crying." I replied.

Marissa gave a huff before finishing the dishes. Lily took it upon herself to try and feed me with her spoon that was in her hand making Ty and Marissa laugh.

"Alright daddy, I think you promised a certain 8 year old that you would take him to his first day of school. Ty go get your stuff." Marissa said taking Lily out of my arms.

Marissa held Lily as she finished with the dishes as I watched.

"I am ready dad" Ty said stepping into the kitchen.

"Let's say bye then we will head out." I replied.

"Bye mom and Lily" Ty said planting a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Bye buddy. Remember Aunt Kathy is going to pick you up." Marissa said.

He nodded his head before going towards the front door.

"I will see you in a bit." I said placing a kiss on Marissa's lips. She nodded her head before pulling apart. I gave Lily a kiss and headed out the door.

Ty seemed to get more nervous as we got closer to the school.

"Don't worry Champ. Schools out here aren't bad" I said trying to ease the tension.

"But I don't know anyone dad" Ty replied.

"Gracie, Danny's daughter goes to this school. Maybe you will see her around." I replied.

"But she is a girl. I don't want just to have friends that are girls dad. What if I don't fit in with the guys here?" he responded.

"Things will get easier. Just don't worry about it." I replied.

After walking Ty his class he seemed more at ease learning Grace was going to be in his class.

Back at HQ the day had just begun.

**Hey readers sorry for such a long wait. I have been super busy with working an extra couple days at work. I know i haven't done the anniversary yet and i am srry i just thought it would be better to have that as a separate chapter. Well i hope you enjoy. And please read and review **


	10. Chapter 9

**_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**  
><strong><em> Nothing to lose<em>**  
><strong><em> And it's you and me and all other people<em>**  
><strong><em> And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>**

**_ One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_**  
><strong><em> I'm tripping on words<em>**  
><strong><em> You've got my head spinning<em>**  
><strong><em> I don't know where to go from here<em>**

_**You And Me- Lifehouse **_

(Marissa' POV)

The clock on the night stand read 7am and the house was quite for a Friday morning. There was no giggling from our one year Lily or talk between Steve and Ty being heard throughout the house. Today was our anniversary and I woke up to silence. Climbing out bed I got dressed for the work day ahead of me before heading downstairs. Once downstairs the eerie silence was consumed with the babbling of a one year old and the sizzling of bacon on the stove as the two most important men of my life stood over the stove cooking the family breakfast.

"It smells good in here" I said stepping into the kitchen.

"Happy anniversary mommy" Ty said giving me a hug with one hand behind his back.

"Thanks baby, so what is that behind your back?" I asked.

"These" he replied handing me a bundle of roses.

"They are from me and Lily." He replied once more before stepping back on the stool to help his father.

I kissed Lily and then Ty before wrapping my arms around Steve's waist.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in this morning. And thank you Ty and Lily for the flowers. I think they will be a good center piece for the table.

"You are welcome mom." Ty said.

"Happy Anniversary babe" I said placing a kiss on Steve's exposed shoulder.

I felt him smile before he replied back "happy anniversary"

"Hey buddy do me a favor and set up the table for me" Steve said handing Ty the plates and silverware.

Steve turned around smoothing his hands up and down my arms before grabbing a hold of my neck to bring my lips to his.

"Morning" he said after the breathless kiss.

"Morning" I replied back.

"I will pick you up at your parents' house about 7. I have something planned for us" Steve said placing a kiss to my temple before returning to cook.

"Alright, well I will have your present for you later." I said flirtatiously.

"So what does this present entail exactly?" he asked with a smirk

"You will just have to wait and find out Commander. Now hurry up I am hungry and we can't have Ty late for school." I replied with my own smirk

"Tease" he replied.

"Have to keep you on your toes." I replied back with a laugh.

After breakfast Steve headed to HQ while I took Ty to school and Lily to Kathy's.

(Steve's POV)

At headquarters Chin, Danny and Kono were in their offices doing paper work for the cases that have been solved during the week. I said my good morning before stepping into my own office to finish off the paper work I left behind. Marissa arrived 30 minutes later just in time to go to the call out in one of the local clothing shops.

Arriving on scene Marissa talked to the uniforms about the call placed to HPD this morning. While Danny, Chin,Kono and myself canvased the area.

"So HPD said that the victim's boyfriend came in to help her set up when he showed up to find her dead in her office." Marissa said.

"Did they get the boyfriend's information before they let him go?" I asked.

"He is next door sitting down with a uniform. He didn't want to leave until he could talk to someone. I will take Kono and talk to him" Marissa replied.

"Kono and Marissa talk to the boyfriend and see if you can get any back ground information. Chin check and see if we got the suspect on the surveillance cameras. Danny and I will wait for Max to tell us what the cause of death was." I replied.

"Max? who is Max?" Marissa asked.

"He is the medical examiner." Kono replied.

"He is but I don't think he is all there" Danny added tapping his temple.

"You seem to say that about a lot of people Danno." I replied.

Danny huffed before disappearing into the store.

"There is not forced entry. The victim must have known her attacker." Danny said looking at the hinges of the door.

"Or they had a key." I replied.

"Hey guys the surveillance cameras are running but there is one problem, someone took the tapes from this morning." Chin said.

"Have CSU dust for prints and see if we get a hit." I replied.

(Marissa's POV)

The victim's boyfriend sat with his rubbing across his face as the officer asked him questions.

"I can take the questioning from here" I said.

The officer nodded in response before heading back to the crime scene.

"I am detective Marissa McGarrett and this is my partner Officer Kono Kalakaua. We wanted to talk to you about your girlfriend." I said.

"Daniel Sanders, and Christina wasn't my girlfriend she was my fiancé as of last night." He replied.

"What can you tell us about Christina?" Kono asked taking the seat in front of him.

"Chrissy was loved by everyone. Opened this clothing store to help give the local kids a job. She loved her job and was a great girl. The one that you could bring home to your parents and not worry about how they would react to her. She was so sweet and smart and compassionate about kids . Why would someone want to kill her?" David rambled as tears streamed down his face.

"Did anyone else have a key to the store?" I asked.

"No just her. This place was her prized possession." He replied.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked.

"Over five years. I proposed to her last night at the beach we met at. She was so excited that she want to call her best friends Stacy but I told her to wait till the morning because I wanted the rest of the night to celebrate our engagement." He replied.

"Can you tell us about what you saw when you walked in this morning?" Kono asked.

"The back door was open ajar; I could hear the stereo in her office play softly. I called out her name but she didn't respond. When I stepped into her office she was lying on the floor in a pile of her own blood. I checked for a pulse but she was already gone. Then I called HPD." He replied with hurt evident in his voice.

"If I had arrived ten minutes earlier I could have saved her. Now my fiancé is dead and she didn't get to share the news with her family." He said

"Mr. Sanders, you don't know that for sure. I am so sorry for your lost. We are going to do whatever we can to help find your fiancé's killer." I replied.

"We just need your information so we can contact you when we get more evidence." Kono said taking out her memo pad to jot down.

After getting Daniel Sanders information Kono and I headed back to the crime scene.

"So did you guys find anything" I asked.

"Nothing, no forced entry and nothing looks like it was taken. The surveillance tapes were the only thing taken" Chin said.

"Kono head back to HQ and run Christina Collins and the boyfriends name through AFIS and see if you get any hits." Steve said taking his gloves off.

"Alright boss" Kono replied.

"Steve our ME is here" Danny said.

Stepping into the office of the victim I noticed a short Asian man looking over the body.

"What do we have Max?" Steve asked.

"Blunt force trauma to the back of the skull. There looks like there could be epithelias under her finger nails, but I won't know until I get her on the table." Max said.

"Thanks Max gives us a call when you get the information" Steve said.

"You must be Max, I am Marissa" I said introducing myself.

"We have not been aquatinted. I would remember a woman like you." Max said standing up.

"Well I am going to try and wipe that scowl off of McGarrett's face right now and let you know that our little Marissa here is Steve's wife." Danny said with a smirk.

I laughed at Danny's remark before heading towards the Camaro.

Back at HQ Kono had the information on both the victim and the fiancé.

"Christina and Daniel both have a clean record. Daniel is a local fireman. But I did find something interesting. About six years ago Christina was engaged to a man named Garrett Samuels. Worked in the clothing industry in New York. Hot shot with tons of money. They were engaged for about 6 months before Christina called it off claiming that he was cheating on her with a model." Kono explained.

"How is this relevant to the case?" Danny asked.

"Christina had a restraining order put out on him after he came back to her apartment and beat her. Samuel's sister lives on the island and from financial records Garrett visits often." Kono replied.

"Danny and I will pay Garrett's sister a visit. Chin check with CSU about the finger prints. Kono and Marissa, see if anyone saw anything this morning." Steve said.

(Steve's POV)

CSU had found Garrett's finger prints on the murder weapon. Garrett Samuels had attacked his ex-fiancé when she refused to call off her engagement to her boyfriend Daniel Sanders. Witnesses from the coffee shop down the street had Garrett flee the scene with blood on his shirt.

The sun was starting to set when everyone was getting ready to leave the office.

"Hey boss you and Mariss should come out with drinks with us tonight." Kono said.

"Marissa and I have plans tonight" I replied.

"If I remember correctly it's your anniversary today?" Chin asked.

"You both came in today on your anniversary, Instead of spending it somewhere else? How do you stayed married to this guy. His idea of a romantic getaway consist of getting shot in the line of duty and chasing down crazy lunatics." Danny said.

"In his defense it's a new job and we thought we could spend the morning with our kids and have an adult dinner after work. I would gladly take the dinner considering for almost 2 years in a row he was off on a mission on our Anniversary." Marissa replied.

"So how long have you two been married?" Kono asked.

"Ten years and she is still a pain in my ass sometimes." I replied.

"I'd watch it brah, you don't want to take an upset woman out to dinner" Chin said with a laugh.

"I feel bad we could have had a beer here at the office or something." Danny said.

"Don't worry Danno, I will take her out for a dinner that will lead us to chase down a suspect. Since I have no romantic side" I replied with sarcasm.

"I can help you get ready if you want Marissa" Kono said.

"I would love that. I will see you all later." Marissa said heading out the door with Kono in tow.

(Marissa's POV)

Arriving at my parents' house I noticed Kono's astonished face.

"Your parents live here?" Kono asked stepping on the porch as I opened the door.

"I will let you in on a little secret my dad is the DA and my mom is the governor." I said.

"I didn't know they Jameson's had a daughter or any kids for that matter." Kono said looking around the front room.

"They like to keep my identity a secret. Hey mom, Dad. I am here." I said.

"Mom, Lily was standing on her own today in the playpen. I think she is going to start walking soon than you and dad said." Ty said hugging me.

"Well if she has the McGarrett genes like you she will be up and running. Ty this is Kono our partner you meet at the football game." I replied.

"I remember Kono" Ty said.

"Hey buddy, how is the football practice going?" Kono asked.

"Good, Dad said that he wanted Uncle Chin and Danny and you to play with us again." Ty responded.

"I am up for a game. Just tell your dad to let me know" Kono replied.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" My mother asked carrying Lily in her arms.

"Fine, caught the bad guy." I replied kissing my daughters cheek.

"Mom, this is Kono Kalakaua, she is on the task force." I said introducing.

"Pat, nice to meet you" my mother said shaking the younger woman's hand.

"Kono is going to help me get ready. Are you sure you and dad can handle them. We could always pick them up after dinner." I asked.

"Don't worry. You and your husband have a good time. We love our grand kids." She replied.

Upstairs in my old bedroom Kono sat on my bed as I took out my make-up bad.

"So how did you and Steve meet?" Kono asked.

(_Flashbac)_

_Carly you can't be serious, I am not meeting some guy because your husband is on the same S.E.A.l. team as this guy. _

"_Oh stop you are 20 and you need to date. I know what you had with Aaron ended bad but take a chance he might just be your prince charming" Carly said. _

_"I swear if I don't like this guy I am finding a way to go back home." I replied. _

_The small club was filled to the brim with people. Carly pulled us to a table where her husband James sat with a guy with these amazing blue eyes. _

"_Hey baby, sorry we are late. James you remember my friend Marissa." Carly said kissing her husband on the lips. _

"_How could I miss the very un-tan Hawaiian. Marissa this is my buddy Steve McGarrett." James said. _

"_Well not all of us get as much sunshine as you Navy SEALS, Hi Marissa Jameson" I said sticking out my hand for him to shake. _

"_So you are from Hawaii?" Steve asked with a smile on his face._

"_Yup born and raised till I decided to become a cop for San Diego." I replied. _

"_That is really weird because Steve grew up on Hawaii too" James said with a smile of mischief. _

_That night I danced and talked to Steve McGarrett and had a good time. When he walked me back to my apartment he kissed my cheek and asked for my number. _

"So your best friend set you up?"Kono asked.

"Yeah apparently James and Carly thought we would be perfect match. And we just had to prove them right by dating for three years then eventually getting married." I replied.

"Are your friends still married?" Kono asked.

"James was killed on a mission 5 years ago. They have 2 twin girls and a little boy named John. James and Steve had a pact that when they had a boy they would each name them after each other. That's why Tyler's middle names is James and Carly's son's name is John." I replied.

"Do you still talk to Carly?" Kono asked applying make-up to my face.

"Whenever we get a chance. Her girls are 10 so she is always busy with thing with them. And John is 5 and is just like he dad. It's hard but she manages." I replied.

The rest of the conversation was about shared stories from our childhood as I got dressed.

Looking in the mirror I noticed managed to bring out my green eyes with light gold sheer eye shadow and curl my hair into small waves.

"Thank you Kono, I look great." I said hugging the younger woman.

"No problem. Knock him dead.I will go so you can get dressed."Kono said before taking off.

Downstairs the kids were coloring at the table with my mom. My dad stepped through the door.

"Don't you have a dress that is a little bit longer than that?" my father asked.

"Kevin, she is an adult. Stop treating her like she is a teenager." My mother said in my defense.

"I could find something shorter if that would help." I said with sarcasm.

"Papa, mom looks nice. Plus daddy said he was taking mom somewhere nice for their anniversary." Ty said.

Steve arrived before my father could make another comment.

"Help your grandma and grandpa with your sister and we will see you tomorrow" Steve said placing a kiss on our son's forehead.

"I will dad." Ty said.

"Thanks Pat for watching them." Steve said.

"No problem. Now go and have some fun." She said shooing us out the door.

We both kissed the kids and made our way to dinner.

(Steve's POV)

Marissa looked amazing in the emerald dress that cut just above her knees. The sweetheart neck line gave was modest.

Dinner and dancing went on well into the night. It felt good to be the reason why Marissa smiled. Marissa and my kids are everything that I need.

After midnight Marissa sat on the beach her back up against my chest. We sat and watched the waves crash on the shore. I kissed her exposed neck, before whispering into her ear.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Just about how far we have come. 2 healthy kids, booming careers and ten years of marriage with out killing each other. It's an important milestone." She replied.

"I love you" I replied.

"I love you too" she replied kissing my hand that was intertwined with hers.

"So about that present that I was supposed to get? Did it happen to be under this dress?" I asked kissing her neck again.

"I could have sworn that I handed you and expensive watch during dinner." She replied with a laugh.

"It was a nice watch, but I would like to make love to my wife." I replied.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Marissa asked standing up holding out her hand.

Picking her up bridal style as she laughed towards the house. I laid her on the bed before climbing on top of her to kiss those sweet lips that I have been for the last almost 14 years still felt like it did when I knew she was the woman for me.

**Hey readers here is another chapter. I thank you all for the reviews.. it encourages me to keep writing. I hope you all like this chapter and please read and review. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

_**"Since the day they got married,**_  
><em><strong> He'd been praying for a little baby boy.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Someone he could take fishing,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Throw the football and be his pride and joy.<strong>_  
><em><strong> He could already see him holding that trophy,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Taking his team to state.<strong>_  
><em><strong> But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,<strong>_  
><em><strong> All those big dreams changed.<strong>_

_** And now he's wrapped around her finger,**_  
><em><strong> She's the center of his whole world.<strong>_  
><em><strong> And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.<strong>"_

_**Carrie Underwood- American Girl **_

(Marissa's POV)

"_Daddy, stay with me.. Don't close your eyes" I cried holding my blazer against his chest. _

"_Someone get an ambulance!" I screamed. _

"_I love you Marissa, don't ever forget that." My dad panted between breaths. Before closing his eyes._

**(24 Hours Earlier) **

Three months seemed to fly by the kids were all settled with our new schedules. But the citizens of Hawaii were on edge with the release when one of the most dangerous criminal was let loose. Since the release of Gavin Marshall the death toll of everyone involved has risen.

At HQ the team was going over the recent murder of a known associate of Mr. Marshall's.

"Kono what do we have on the vic?" Steve asked looking at the autopsy photos displayed on the smart table.

"The vic's name is Travis Stone. Well known associate to Gavin Marshall. Stone's job was to handle all the shipments from overseas of the heroin. When Travis was busted it was rumored that he gave up Marshall to get a shorter sentence." Kono said.

"Ex- criminals don't take to rats to kindly. They will take out the guy's family and make the person watch just to get revenge." Chin added.

"What did we get from the crime scene?" Danny asked.

"Just the basics, Busted door hinge, no finger prints or shoe prints. The place was wiped completely clean. No evidence on the victim what so ever. Except for the 12 stab wounds all over the body and the single .38 caliber shot lodged in his head." I replied.

"We need to notify anyone else that was on that case. Kono pull up the case file on Gavin Marshall. Get the information on anyone who had testified against him or that was involved in his case. We need to cover all bases. Danny and I will go see if anyone saw anything this morning. Chin and Marissa go and pay Gavin's ex-wife a visit and see if she can shed any light on Gavin's whereabouts." Steve said before him and Danny took off.

(Steve's POV)

The neighbors of Travis Stone were not willing to help with any information. No one wanted to be on the target list of Gavin Marshall's. The media had already released all the information about our current case leaving it impossible to gather any information.

"How is it that no one saw anything? People really want a psycho drug lord/ murder running around" Danny said climbing out of the Camaro into HQ.

"People know that Marshall has ties with the mafia. They learned it's better to keep your mouth shut then to end up tomorrow's headline in the local newspaper." I replied.

"Hey boss, you might want to look at the information. I found one name that might be of interest to you." Kono said.

"Kevin Jameson, as in the DA?" Danny asked.

"Kono, do me a favor and don't share this information to Marissa." I replied.

"Wait, why don't you want to share this information with Marissa?" Danny asked.

"Kevin Jameson is a family friend of Marissa's. I don't want her to worry about this until we know for sure that he is a target." I lied.

"I know for sure that he is might be next. Gavin has an order he goes by he is first started with the witnesses Travis Stone and Emily Conrad. Now he is starting with the lawyers. I got a call from HPD and Marshall's lawyer Gerald Samson was rushed to the hospital. Kevin Jameson was the prosecutor for that case." Kono replied.

"Danny and Kono I want you to go down the hospital. And have HPD set up a protection detail. No one goes in or out of that room without a police escort." I said.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"To go see the DA" I replied.

"Should you really be going there without someone else? You have the tendency to piss people off when you are alone." Danny responded.

"Well you have the tendency to annoy me Danno, but you don't hear me complaining. I will go see the DA and you and Kono will deal with the survivor." I replied before leaving.

At the DA's office Kevin was less than impressed to find me in his office.

"What do I owe this pleasure, Commander?" Kevin asked with sarcasm.

"I want to discuss you taking on a protection detail. Things are spiraling out of control with Gavin Marshall on the loose. You are possibly the next one on his hit list." I replied crossing my arms staring down at the man seating in the plush leather chair.

"It's not necessary. I send morons like Gavin to prison all the time and their threats are always empty." He responded.

Sighing before replying back "Have you not read the newspaper or watched the news? Gavin Marshall is talking down anyone that was involved in the case. I am not doing this for you, but for your Daughter and your grandkids."

"Where is my daughter? Why aren't you protecting her?" he replied.

"Marissa doesn't need protection; she is with someone I trust. You have a target on your back, I am giving you a warning before things get out of hand." I said.

"I don't need your heads up. I can protect myself. Now if you would please go do your job so I can do mine." He responded before opening a file on his desk.

Pulling the file from his grasp and setting it on the chair in front of his desk "You don't like me I get that, but it is my job to protect you. I know that you hate the idea that I am part of your family but I don't care. My team will be escorting you around along with HPD." I replied.

Before anyone could get another word in Marissa stormed into the office.

"Dad what the- "Marissa said.

"Steve what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Trying to help Mr. Jameson out with protecting his life" I replied.

"And let me guess this stubborn old man refused. Dad, you have to take the protection detail. This Gavin guy is ruthless, he will kill you first chance he gets." Marissa replied.

"I will not be bossed around or followed by some ex-Navy SEAL because he is afraid that I might be next. I have dealt with scumbags like Marshall for 20 years." Kevin said with authority.

"Stop making this about him. Your safety needs to be in priority. Arrogance will not save you from the wrath of Gavin Marshall. Stop being so damn stubborn. I swear dad if you don't take the teams help I will drag your ass to a cave and leave you there." Marissa replied with a raised voice.

"I will not coward away for some gang banger who thinks he has the upper hand." Kevin replied slamming his hands on the desk.

"Just take the damn protection. Think about mom and your grandchildren. How and the hell am I supposed to take care of mom when you are gone? Or explain to Tyler that another grandparent was murdered because of his own stupidity." Marissa yelled back slamming her hands on the front of his desk.

"Steve, I will take the protection as long as Marissa is not a detail. You keep her in the office not out on the field. Is that understood?" Kevin asked tearing his eyes from his daughter's heated glare.

"Yes sir, you have my word. I need your schedule for the next week" I replied.

Marissa didn't protest just simply stormed out of the office.

"I hope you can do a better job at handling my daughter's temper. She is like her mother so be prepared for the scorned woman's wrath. I have court tomorrow morning at 9am, it should be a simply case but it all depends on the judge's ruling. Like my daughter so lightly put it I need to stop being a stubborn old man and think about my safety." Kevin replied with an exasperated tone.

"Thank you sir, I will have Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua, meet you at the courthouse. And I will have uniforms outside your home tonight." I replied stepping towards the door.

(Marissa's POV)

Steve got home after dinner, he ate in silence as the kids and I watched the movie Tangled. After bathing the kids and tucking them in for the night. I headed downstairs to the back porch to sit and enjoy the evening breeze.

"Hey" Steve said stepping on the porch.

"I just want a few minutes alone. Today has been a really bad day." I replied.

"Marissa, the only way your dad was going to accept our help is if he knew that you weren't in danger." Steve replied.

"You didn't have to agree with him. You two can't even be in the same room and now you to suddenly want to become best friends and tell me what I can and can't do. That is bullshit Steve. I spent 18 years of my life of my father being like that, I am an adult. Where you even going to tell me that my dad's name was on that list?" I responded back with a raised voice.

"I was going to kick you off the case because this is personal." He replied back towering over my chair.

Standing up an looking into his eyes "you and my father can go to hell." I replied with venom

Steve wrapped his hand around my wrist turning me to face him.

"I am not done talking to you." He replied with dangerous tone.

"I don't care. We are on a team were we are supposed to communicate to each other not hide information because you don't think I can handle it. So don't sit here and try and tell me I am acting immature about this. You know damn well if the positions were reversed you would be just as pissed as I am." I replied back yanking my wrist from his grasp.

"Tomorrow I want you running home base. I got Chin and Kono on your father and Danny and I are going to be taking care of Gavin." He yelled from the porch.

The next morning Steve and I avoided each other leaving the team giving us questioning looks.

"Danny and I have a lead on Gavin. I need you to be the eyes and ears on the warehouse that we are going to." Steve said tightening up his Kevlar and checking his weapon.

"Anything else sir, since we are be so demanding?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Do I even want to know what he did to piss you off?" Danny asked in amusement.

"Let's go Danno." Steve replied with an eye role.

15 minutes after Danny and Steve left I took off towards the courthouse. Pulling up I noticed police standing outside the doors. I parked my Chevy Malibu and grabbed a Kevlar vest.

"Ma'am I am not authorized to let anyone in while court is in session." The young police officer said

"I am part of the protection detail for DA Jameson. I got stuck in traffic and I am late" I said flashing my badge.

"Lieutenant Kelly only said that him and the woman that he came with are the only ones that will be showing up." He replied again.

"They weren't sure I was going to show up. You don't want to send me back to traffic do you?" I asked flirtatiously.

"No ma'am. Lieutenant Kelly will vouch for me I swear. Thank you so much" I replied walking past him with a bright smile.

"What are you doing here?" Chin asked.

"Not following orders. I am here to make sure Kevin Jameson is protected. Its not that I don't trust you both I just want to make sure nothing happens to him" I replied staring into the courtroom.

"If Steve finds out he will be up extremely pissed Marissa." Kono said.

"I am willing to deal with him later." I replied back.

"Alright but what I am supposed to do if he calls?" Chin asked.

"That is for you to decide. I understand if you tell him that I am here" I replied.

Court had ended and my father came out into the hall way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"You can get mad at me later. I am ensuring your safety." I replied.

"I ask McGarrett to keep you away and he sends you here anyways. Does he like to piss me off?" he responded.

"For your information I came here deifying his orders. I heard you didn't want a vest but I am telling you right now that you better put one on." I answered.

"I took the protection detail that is enough now I would like to head back to my office and I advise you to do the same." He replied storming out of the courthouse.

It wasn't 30 seconds before shots were heard. The shooter was nowhere to be seen and before I had time to push my father down he landed on his back and blood pouring out of his chest.

Chin and Kono took cover along with the other civilians and HPD Officers. Shots were exchanged until it all stopped.

Pulling off my blazer I applied pressure to my father's wounds.

"Daddy, you got to stay with me." I said applying the blazer with one hand and holding his hand in the other.

"Get out of here. I don't want you to see this." He gasped.

"Someone call an ambulance" I screamed.

"You are strong daddy, fight it just until help comes." I said trying to relax him.

"A bus should be here in about 10 minutes." Kono said shakily.

"I want you to know that I love you and your mother so much. And as much as I don't get along with your husband I am glad he makes you and those kids happy." My father gasped.

"Don't talk like that. You are a stubborn man daddy, don't give up. Ty wants you to be there for his first football game." I said choking back sobs.

"I am so lucky to have your mother and you. I love you so much my Kate." He choked back.

"Don't talk . Save your breath help is almost here." I replied moving the hair away from his forehead.

"I can't baby, it getting harder to breath." He choked.

"Daddy, stay with me. Don't close your eyes" I cried holding my blazer against his chest.

"Where the hell is that ambulance!" I screamed.

"I love you Marissa, don't ever forget that." My dad panted between breaths. Before closing his eyes

The ambulance arrived just as my father closed his eyes. I stood up and watched as the paramedics shock my father's heart. And I cried waiting for the agonizing trip to the hospital.

_**Hey readers i hope you don't mind the little cliff hanger. I know i had a blast writing it.. Sorry to leave you all hanging. I would have posted on friday but the site was down. I hope you all enjoy and thank you all for the reviews. **_

**Please Read and Review :)**


	12. Chapter 11

_**"Your hands are tough**_  
><em><strong> But they are where mine belong and<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'll fight their doubt and give you faith"<strong>_

_**Taylor Swift- Ours **_

(Steve's POV)

The warehouse where Gavin Marshall was supposed to be was empty on arrival. CSU had swept the entire building and no trace of Gavin was found.

Danny stood in front of the Camaro talking to one of the HPD officers. The male officer took off as I stepped closer.

"CSU didn't find anything." I said sitting on the hood of the car.

"This guy is sending us on a wild goose chase." Danny replied.

"Well I say we check in with Chin and Kono then head back to HQ." I replied.

"Would you like to explain the harsh words and death glares passed around today?" Danny asked.

"No I would not. So leave it alone." I answered back curtly.

"Hey I am just trying to help. You and Marissa don't seem like two to drag your personal issues with you to work." Danny answered back.

"She is just pissed at me-" I answered before being cut off by one of the officers on scene.

"Commander McGarrett you are going to want to hear this." He said.

"_We got shots fired at Oahu Courthouse." _The dispatch officer said over the radio.

Danny and I hopped in the car and headed towards the courthouse breaking every traffic law.

"Hey you want to slow down." Danny yelled.

Ignoring him I called Chin.

"_Steve, Kevin Jameson has been shot in the chest. Marissa is on the way with him to Honolulu Medical Center." Chin said. _

"_How in the hell did she find out so quickly." I asked. _

"_She showed up right before his case ended. It was a set up the sniper was waiting for him to come out. He was shot in the chest right in front of her." Chin answered. _

"_God Dammit. Make sure she doesn't leave till I get there and I will contact Pat Jameson." I replied slamming my hand on the steering wheel. _

"_Kono already notified her, Marissa asked her to." Chin replied. _

"_Alright I am about 10 minutes out." I replied back. _

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked.

"Kevin Jameson was shot in the chest. There was a sniper waiting outside for him" I replied with a sigh.

"Do you want me to call Marissa?" Danny asked.

"It's too late for that she is already at the hospital. " I answered back.

"How is Marissa really related to the Jameson's?" Danny asked.

"Marissa is Pat and Kevin's daughter." I replied.

"Wait what?" he asked in confusion.

"Pat and Kevin don't mention they have a daughter in case that they are targeted. Marissa respected their decision and she hasn't been a Jameson in over ten years." I answered back.

"This makes sense why you wanted to keep the hit away from Marissa" Danny answered back as the hospital came into veiw.

(Marissa's POV)

I stared at my own reflection after viciously scrubbing my father's blood off my hands in the bathroom of Honolulu Medical Center. Chin and Kono waited in the waiting room for the rest of the team to show up. Chin knew I couldn't make the call to my mother or Steve. Walking back into the waiting area I noticed my mother had joined Chin and Kono. The tears falling down her face caused my own eyes to well up again. I sat down next to my mother in silence and held her hand as my own tears began to fall rapidly.

"Momma, I am so sorry." I whispered.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. Your daddy is going to fine." She choked out.

"Marissa I think you should get checked out while we are waiting for your dad?" Chin said.

"I am fine." I replied with a monotone.

"It would put everyone's mind at ease if you did." Chin replied.

"All the blood on my shirt is all his." I replied back staring the older man in the eyes.

"I would like to know what happened" my mother demanded in soft voice.

"Mom, I don't think that is something to discuss right now." I replied shifting my gaze from Chin to her.

"I am going to have to give a statement. It will be easier to do that if I know the information." She said in a whisper.

Before I could respond I saw Steve and Danny walk through the waiting room doors. I avoided eye contact knowing that Steve was more than pissed with me. Steve knelt in front of me and took my free hand in his.

"Did they come out and say anything?" Danny asked.

"No he just went into surgery 20 minutes ago." Kono replied.

"Babe, why don't we go talk in the hall" Steve said moving a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I want to stay with my mom. I understand what I did was wrong but I rather not argue with you." I replied in a whisper.

"Why don't we get you home and get you a change of clothes at least. And pick up some food for your mom and maybe check on the kids." He reasoned.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go. I will be fine, go check on my grandbabies and I will call you as soon as I hear anything" my mom said rubbing my hand.

"I won't be gone more than an hour." I replied standing up.

"Kono, Danny and Chin go back to HQ and see if you can find anything else on Gavin Marshall. I will be there as soon as I can." Steve said.

Before the three of them took off they hugged me.

"Pat, do you need anything while we are out?" Steve asked taking my hand in his.

"Just find Gavin Marshall and put that son of a bitch behind bars." My mother replied with anger lacing each word.

"I am on it" Steve replied before leading me out of the waiting room.

The taxi ride back to our house was quite except the soft playing of the Hawaiian music playing from the radio.

(Steve's POV)

I watched as Marissa climbed the stairs to our room. She hadn't said a word since we left the hospital. I was seriously pissed with her. But watching as Marissa stripped her jeans and blue top off her and the blood smeared down her legs and across her torso. She looked so broken and I wanted to help but my pride got in the way.

"You disobeyed my orders today" I said standing in the doorway.

She turned to face me clad in only her underwear and bra. If I wasn't so angry with her I would have admired the view. The way the white lace bra clung to her chest and how the matching underwear hugged her perfect hips.

"I am going to take a shower." she responded.

I grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face me.

"I am not done talking to you and I am not letting you walk away like you did last night." I replied with a dangerous tone.

"I take full responsibility for my actions today. But I wanted to ensure the safety of my father at whatever cost necessary." She replied removing her wrist from my grasp.

"Dammit Marissa, it could be you on that operating table. You would be leaving me to explain to our eight year old why his mother wasn't coming home" I yelled pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well I am fine now we will have to explain to him why another one of his grandparents was almost killed today or possibly even dead." She yelled back.

"You will have no involvement with this case. Do you understand me?" I replied.

"I want Gavin Marshall's head on a silver platter. I don't care what you do to find him. I want him caught." She replied wiping under her eyes.

"The team and I got it covered. Go take a shower and I will go get your car." I said.

She nodded her head before making her way to the bathroom. Before she stepped in I grabbed her wrist again and pulled her into my chest. She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She pulled away after a few moments and looked up into my eyes. I could see all the pain and anger she held behind her green eyes. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine in a small kiss.

"Go take your shower." I whispered in her ear.

"I am sorry" she whispered back.

"I know you aren't but I love you anyways." I replied kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She whispered back before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Marissa was dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and t-shirt when I came back with her car. We checked with Kathy and the kids before heading back to the hospital with some food.

(Danny's POV)

At HQ Chin was on the phone in his office while Kono and I went over the details of the case.

"It makes no sense why he would go after Kevin Jameson in public like that. When all the other victims were murdered in privacy." I said out loud.

"Maybe since DA Jameson publicly made him look bad that he wanted to show him what it was like to be publicaly humiliated felt like." Kono said.

"This is why criminals are so stupid." I replied back.

"Hey guys I think it's time we call Steve. Honolulu airport security got Gavin Marshall trying to board a plan to China." Chin said.

"That APB paid off after all." I replied.

"Yeah, HPD is picking him up now and bringing him down here for questioning." Chin answered.

"I will call the boss and let him know" Kono voiced pulling out her phone.

(Marissa's POV)

Steve sat with my mother and me as we ate in the small waiting room. I had to force the food down due to the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. A nurse came and told my mother that the surgery was going well but I would not feel any better until I knew my father was in the clear. I heard Steve's phone go off and I stared at him as he answered.

"I will be on my way" he said before standing up.

"Gavin was caught trying to flee the country. HPD is bringing him in now" Steve said.

"Go and get justice for all those lives he took." My mother said.

Steve nodded before heading towards the door. Before he opened it I stepped in front of him.

"I am going with you." I said.

"Stay here and wait for news on your father." He replied.

"I want to see his face. I want to look the man in the face who almost took my father's life. At least let me do that." I whispered back.

"You stay out of the interrogation room." He replied with a demanding tone.

Chin and Danny were waiting for Steve outside the interrogation room.

"Stay behind the glass" Steve ordered before all three men left Kono and I to listen.

(Steve's POV)

"You must really be stupid if you think you were going to be able to fly out of the country after killing a man." Danny said to Gavin.

Gavin snickered and stared down at Danny.

"Are you going to talk or are you just going to sit there? We have evidence from each crime scene that has happened in the last three days to put you away." I said with dangerous tone.

"But you see you have nothing to pin on me about dear old DA Jameson." Gavin replied back with a smile.

"We don't need the evidence. You are going away anyways. And when we find the evidence it will just be one more thing to add to your sentence." Chin added.

"And just think your daughters and your ex-wife will never have to see you again. By the time you are even up for an appeal your kids will hate you so much that even if you did get out, which you won't they will want nothing to do with you" I said.

Gavin sneered from the chair.

"Those people got what they deserved. I sat by and I watched as the blood poured out of their bodies. You mess with Gavin Marshall you better know that I come back and get my revenge. You should have seen the face of the little brunette that was trying to help DA Jameson. The shock and fear I caused in her pretty little features. I wish I would have recorded that because that is what people should look like when I am around. I should be feared." Gavin sneered back.

"Did you hear that we don't even need the evidence you just admitted to taking the shot at Kevin Jameson." Danny said.

Marissa stormed in before Gavin or anyone could respond.

"Ahh the beauty. Are you my present before they lead me to my cell" Gavin said flirtatiously eying her from head to toe.

Marissa got in his face and looked at him straight in the eye.

"No I am worst nightmare that makes sure that you never see the light of day again." She sneered. Before Chin could pull her out of the room she smacked Gavin across the face.

"I see she has a little fight in her. I have men who deal with women like that." Gavin replied with a smile rubbing his now red cheek.

"You might want to know something Commander. That pretty little wife of yours and those two kids you got are all being watched. I have a little message for you from an old friend. Victor says his hellos." Gavin said with a smile.

"What did you just say?" I asked standing in front of him.

"Victor is watching you. Sorry Commander but you didn't kill him. Good luck finding him; he won't be as easy to find a second time around. And you might want to keep a shorter leash on your bitch; Victor doesn't take to kindly to women like her." Gavin said.

"Get him out of here" I yelled backing away from the prisoner.

"Steve, do you think he is telling the truth?" Chin asked.

"I don't know. But I am not willing to risk my family's safety" I replied.

**Hello my faithful readers. Here is the ending of Gavin Marshall. I hope that was a good little twist for you at the end. Please read and review. It's most appreciated. :) **


	13. Chapter 12

_**"hold on before it's too late**_  
><em><strong> We'll run till we leave this behind<strong>_  
><em><strong> Don't fall just be who you are<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's all that we need in our lives<strong>_

_** and the risk that might break you**_  
><em><strong> Is the one that would save<strong>_  
><em><strong> A life you don't live is still lost<strong>_  
><em><strong> So stand on the edge with me<strong>_  
><em><strong> Hold back your fear and see<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nothing is real 'til it's gone"<strong>_

_**Goo Goo Dolls - Before It's Too Late  
><strong>_

(Marissa's POV)

On my day off I took Ty and Lily to visit my father in the hospital. I always hated walking down the long corridors; it was the eeriness of it all. Things with Steve and I are different after everything that has happened in the last few days. I think Ty started to notice but Steve and I knew better than to get the kids involved in our marital disagreements and we would eventually settle things ourselves.

Ty had packed his grandfather's favorite teas and magazines he could find and the local grocery store. I think it is hard for Ty to understand the severity of my father's injuries but he wanted to make sure his papa was well taken care of.

"Mom, papa is sleeping" Ty said popping his head into my father's room.

"It's alright Ty. The medicine the doctors are giving him make him really tired. Maybe we should come back after we eat some lunch?" I responded.

"Can I leave the stuff for him here so he knows we stopped by?" Ty asked.

I nodded readjusting Lily on my hip. The Cafeteria was crowded with patients and staff of Honolulu Medical Center. I helped Ty and Lily pick something for lunch before choosing a small table looking out towards the city.

"Mommy and you and daddy mad at each other?" Ty asked stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth.

"No buddy. Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Daddy has been sleeping on the couch. And I don't hear you and him say I love you. Are you and dad going to get a divorce like Gracie's parents?" he replied.

"No we are not going to get a divorce. I love your daddy very much. Your daddy is very upset with me because I did something I shouldn't have." I replied.

"What did you do?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Well you remember that your dad is my boss. Well when he told me to stay at the office I didn't listen and I went to the place he told me not to. He wanted me to be safe from the bad guys." I answered.

"If you want mommy I can tell daddy you're sorry." Ty answered back handing his sister a piece of bread.

"Thanks munchkin but I don't think it will help much. I promise you that we will fix things, okay" I replied.

Ty simply nodded his head. Lily was hyper from the piece of chocolate cake making her giggle. Once back to my father's room Ty noticed my father awake.

"Papa, I missed you" Ty said sitting next to his grandfather.

"I missed you too my little rascal." My dad said with smile.

"Hey daddy, how you feeling?" I asked.

"A lot better now that I have my baby girl and my favorite grandchildren visiting Me." he replied.

"Grandpa we are your only grandchildren." Ty laughed.

"I know that why you and my little Lily are my favorite." He answered with a smile.

"We brought you your favorite tea and magazines so you won't be bored." Ty added.

"Thanks buddy. But I am hoping to get out of here real soon. I got to get back to work and taking care of your grandma." My dad replied.

"Has momma stopped by today?" I asked.

"She did earlier but she had some things to take care of and said she would be back for dinner." My father replied.

"I am going to go check with your nurse for an update." I said noticing my father and Ty having a chat amongst themselves.

The nurse was helpful and gave me the information that I asked for. In the room Ty sat on my father's bed as they talked animatedly about Ty's upcoming football game.

"My first game is tomorrow. Daddy and uncle Chin are both going to be there with mommy and Lily. Grandma said that she would come too." Ty said.

"Well I am sorry buddy but I am stuck here. But I will have your grandma record it and you can come watch it with me, alright?" my dad said. I noticed the pained look he had knowing that he was going to miss Ty's first game.

Ty nodded his head before hugging my father.

"Can I hold my other grandbaby or you just going to keep that gorgeous little happy girl all to yourself?" my father asked in amused tone.

"She is a little hyper. Ty and Lily had some chocolate cake downstairs." I replied handing Lily over.

"How are you baby girl?" My dad asked.

"Fine, daddy. Just busy with work and the kids." I answered.

"I know you are lying. Ty said that you and McGarrett haven't been sleeping in the same room." He replied moving his gaze from Lily to me.

"Daddy, don't turn this into an argument. I don't understand your distaste for him, he is the father of your grandchildren and just because we are not in good terms right now doesn't mean it gives you the fire power to talk badly about him." I replied.

"I just want to help is all. Where is he anyways?" he answered back.

"It's nothing we can't overcome on our own. He is at home sleeping he got in at 4 this morning. I think we should get going. Ty wanted all of us to go to the beach" I replied.

"Okay well I will see you later Rascal and princess." He said kissing both kids foreheads.

"Bye daddy. Get some rest and maybe I will come back again later with mom." I said kissing his cheek and taking Lily out of his grasp.

"I love you guys." My dad said with a smile.

"Love you to papa." Ty said.

"Love you to daddy." I added.

Lily waved her little hand goodbye to my father as we exited his room.

(Steve's POV)

I woke up at 11 and noticed that Marissa and the kids were gone. The separate sleeping arrangements were not voiced but I took it upon myself to sleep on the couch. I know I needed to be there for her but I was still angry. I didn't want to think of the possibility of Marissa on that operating table it scared the hell out of me. She was stubborn as hell sometimes but she did her job to help people and sometimes that meant at any cost.

I showered quickly before putting on my usual attire of cargo pants and a plain grey t-shirt. In the kitchen I notice a plate of food in the microwave and a note from Marissa.

_Hey the kids and I didn't want to wake you. Going to visit my dad. Should be home around 1. I invited the team over to have lunch. I love you _

I smiled at the words I love you. She was the first woman I ever loved and I knew she would also be the last. I heard the front door open and the voices of Ty and Marissa and the giggling of Lily.

"Dad, mom said she invited uncle Chin and Aunt Kono over for surfing lessons again." Ty said walking into the kitchen

"We should get some more football practice before the game tomorrow." I said.

"Ty watch your sister for me for a minute?" Marissa asked.

Ty nodded his head and took off to the living room with his sister.

"Hey, I am sorry about this morning. I just didn't want to wake you." Marissa said.

I pulled her into hug before responding "It's fine. How is your dad?"

"Doing better but it has only been 4 days since the shooting." She sighed.

"Hey everything is going to be alright. Gavin Marshall is behind bars and he is going to stay that way." I said cupping her cheek.

"Ty asked me today if we are going to get a divorce today." She whispered laying her head on my chest.

"I am not walking away because of a disagreement. I love you but you need to understand when I tell you do stay put I mean it. I am your husband first but I am also your boss. We could have lost you the other day." I whispered kissing her forehead.

"Mom, Dad come look" Ty yelled.

"Hold on buddy, I am talking to your mom." I yelled back.

"But dad I think Lily is trying to walk. She is standing" Ty answered back.

Marissa immediately back away from my embrace and ran to the living room. True to what Ty said Lily stood wobbly in the middle of the living room. Lily stared with her wide blue eyes giggling.

"Go grab the camera." Marissa said to no one is particular with a smile across her face.

Marissa knelt down about 15 feet away from Lily.

"Come baby, come get me" Marissa said.

Lily giggled again as I sat next to Marissa. "Dad I found the camera." Ty exclaimed running into the room. I pulled him onto my lap and we started the camera.

"Come on Lily, come get us." Tyler cheered.

It didn't take Lily but 30 seconds before she took 3 steps forward before she fell. Marissa was immediately on her knees ready to pick up Lily if she started to cry but she got up again and walked a few more steps until she was in front of us.

"Mama" Lily said clapping her little hands.

Marissa laughed as tears spilled down her eyes. She was the same way when Tyler began to walk.

"See dad I told you she was ready. Maybe now mom and Lily can both play football with us now." Ty said.

"It will be awhile before she can play like that." I said standing up and picking up Lily and kissing her rosy cheeks. She started to squirm and move away.

"I think it's time to shave the scruff you been sporting there Commander." Marissa said picking up Ty and hugging him.

"But mom it makes daddy look like a real man." Ty said causing Marissa to laugh.

"Well your daddy is a very much a man but when you kiss girls it scrapes against their face and it is not a good feeling." Marissa answered.

"So you are saying I don't look like a man when I shave it off?" I asked Tyler.

"You do look like a man." Ty answered back.

"I am a little confused now. First you say I look like a man if I have my facial hair then you say I look like one without it." I replied.

"Don't confuse your son. Your dad is just trying to question everything using his Navy intelligence. But shh don't tell your dad but he isn't as funny as he thinks he is." Marissa added with a laugh.

"What do you think Lily should we chase down your mom and brother?" I asked. Lily laughed in response before we chased them around the house.

I caught Marissa first bringing her in and kissing her softly.

"Dad, Uncle Chin and Kono are here." Ty yelled from the front door.

"Hey brah, we brought some drinks over." Chin said stepping inside.

"Lily walked today" Tyler said.

"Wow that is amazing. Are you ready to use to your chasing suspect skills on your daughter, boss?" Kono asked with amusement.

"Are Danny and Grace coming over?" Chin asked.

"Yeah they should be heading over after her tennis match." Marissa answered.

Chin and I took the kids down to the beach leaving the girls to get dressed.

(Marissa's POV)

Kono and I made the sandwiches before heading upstairs.

"So why haven't I seen you with a bathing suit?" Kono asked sitting down on the bed.

"I prefer to wear shorts and a shirt." I answered looking through my drawers.

"Come on, you have to show off that hot mom body you have. I swear other women must be jealous when they see how small you are." Kono said

"Thanks but I still have the baby weight and I rather not show that off." I replied back.

"I am sure McGarrett wouldn't mind. How are things between the two of you?" She asked.

"He is still upset. But I have a surprise for him. I talked to his sister and I convinced her to come out and visit us for a little while." I replied back.

"He wasn't the only one worried. We all are, I know you wanted to help your dad but you took a risk that could have cost you your life. I know I haven't know you or Steve that long but I can tell that if anything would have happened to you he wouldn't know how to cope. I am not trying to take sides. You and I have this great bond and I normal don't bond with women like I did with you." She said

"Thank you I needed to hear that. So since you are my only female friend on the island how about you help me choose a swim suit." I said giving her a smile.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this Kono." I yelled from behind the bathroom door.

"Come on it can't be that bad." She yelled back.

Stepping into the bedroom I felt like I was on display. Kono had picked from my swimsuits a pale blue 2 piece bikini.

"It looks great on you. Plus like I said before I know your husband will be thanking me for this later." Kono said with a smile.

"Do you want to know the last time I wore this. It was on my honeymoon in Florida. And I was heck of a lot skinner than this." I said.

"How about I let you wear your shorts over the bottoms because you are not going to convince me to let you change." Kono replied with a mischievous grin.

I huffed in compliance before making our way out to the beach. I noticed Danny and Grace hand arrived and that the kids were already playing in the water.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Chin asked with his back towards us.

"Nothing Kono was forcing me to change." I replied.

"It doesn't take you that long to find somethi-" Steve said moving his head to look at me.

"What cat got your tongue there Commander?" I asked with a smirk.

"You look amazing." He said standing up before me.

"You don't look too bad yourself. But I always did like you in just swimming trunks." I whispered seductively.

"Alright you two cool it down. There are kids around and this is a public place." Danny said.

"Well Danno technically this is private property" Steve answered back.

"Well you know I don't think the kids or any of your other team mates want to watch you to go all discovery channel on us. So keep your touches and comments pg please." Danny stated animatedly.

"I promise Danny" I said with a laugh.

The team ate lunch and played some football before being called out.

"I can watch Gracie for you Danny." I said as Steve changed his clothes.

"Thanks. Rachel and Stan are out of the town." Danny replied.

Danny said his goodbyes to Gracie. When Steve was done I walked both men to the door. Chin and Kono had already left to respond to the call.

"Call me if you guys need me." I said standing in the door way.

"I remember this outfit" Steve whispered as Danny stood by the car.

"Oh really? I thought maybe after ten years you would forget about it." I whispered back.

"No I have a pretty good memory of things and I would be nuts to forget something like that." Steve replied back with a smirk.

"Why don't you hurry and find the bad guys and then come back home." I replied stepping on my tippy toes and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I can do that." He replied leaning down and kissing me.

We pulled apart and Danny and Steve took off to take care of another case.

**Hey readers thank you for all the reviews. Well i have some bad news i start school next week so my updating won't be as frequent but i am hoping to write another chapter this week. i would also like to apologize since this is a filler chapter. Thank you all so much for the words of encouragement. Please enjoy and review. :) **


	14. Chapter 13

_**"His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_  
><em><strong> And if you asked me if I love him"<strong>_

_**Taylor Swift- I'd Lie**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own H50 or any of the dialogue or scenes  
><strong>_

(Steve POV)

I waited for over an hour for Mary-Ann to show up at baggage claim before a police officer came and notified me that she was taken in to custody for smoking on the plane. After convincing the arresting officer to let me take Mary into custody we started to make our way back towards the house.

"I am sorry I messed up" Mary said breaking the silence.

"You missed your dad's funeral Mar." I replied.

"Well something came up. Do you know last time I saw you is when your wife invited me over for your son's 5th birthday." She answered.

"I am sorry Mar. I am glad you are here.

I got a call from Chin letting me know about a murder suspect escaping from prison.

"I will be back. Stay here" I said to Mary climbing out of my truck.

"I am not a dog." She yelled back and barked like a dog.

Danny was already on scene with a cane and limping

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"oh, I blame you. I tore my acl with all the fun we have been having together." Danny replied.

"Alright once your done bitching about your boo-boo, I would love to know what's going on here." I asked looking around at the chaos that erupted around HCF.

"Once escapes prisoner, three dead guards. Department of public safety is trying to figure out what the hell happened." Danny answered.

"Where is Chin, Kono and Marissa?" I asked.

"Inside getting back ground. Is that your sister in the car?" Danny replied.

"Yeah just came straight from the airport." I answered.

"You realize that if she were a dog you could get a ticket for leaving her in the car like that. Why do you have aneurism face?" Danny asked.

"I don't have aneurism face." I answered back.

"Did she give you aneurism face?" Danny asked squinting from the sunlight.

"How many times are you going to ask the same question? I will literally pay you cash to stop talking." I answered back in exasperation.

I asked one of the on scene officers to take Mary back to HQ while the team and dealt with the task at hand.

"Hey, the fugitive's name is Walter Dawkins. He is originally from the main land. He did ten years in Cleveland for multiple home invasions. Apparently our guy likes to hit big families with money. Then he violated his parole by coming to Hawaii six years ago. My guess is he didn't come for the surf." Chin said.

"Dawkins killed a young couple during one of his burglaries." Kono added.

"But get this the warden said that he has been a model prisoner until now." Chin said.

"What changed?" Danny asked.

No one answered Chin and Kono went to go question more witnesses leaving me with Danny and Marissa.

"Where is Mary?" Marissa asked walking down the hall to the security room in the prison.

"I had HPD take her back to HQ." I replied.

"You can't keep treating her like a kid. She is a grown woman." Marissa answered.

"She is so grown up that I had to bail her out of being arrested for smoking on a plane." I responded.

Watching the security footage and the search of Dawkins sell that he created a distraction of poisoning on the inmates to escape, but not without the help of a guard.

Kono, Marissa and Chin went to go check information back at HQ while Danny and I arrested and questioned the guard that let Dawkins go.

Danny and I talked to Dawkins cellmate which ended up in a basketball game. The inmate gave us the information we needed.

(Marissa's POV)

Chin, Kono and I went to check out the car Dawkins dumped at a local beach. They car is empty and there was evidence that the suspect the changed his hair color.

Steve had called and said he located the couple that Dawkins was after. A engaged couple that won a free trip to Hawaii along with a million dollars.

When we arrived on scene Dana was found shot in the chest of her hotel suite with her fiancé Criag nowhere to be found.

"Steve, she isn't breathing" I said removing my vest and starting CPR.

"Chin call a bus and get them here now. Danny and Kono sweep the suite." Steve demanded.

After escorting Dana to ER, I headed back to HQ to meet up with the rest of the team.

"How is she doing?" Chin asked.

"She still in surgery. Did you guys find out anything else?" I asked.

"Hotel surveillance camera caught Dawkins and Craig leaving." Chin said.

"Doesn't add up why take Craig and not Dana. She is the one who won the money." Danny added.

"They are engaged so maybe they have joined bank accounts." Kono said.

"Maybe he wants Craig for something else. Freeze all their accounts, I want background checks on Craig and Dana" Steve ordered.

"Dakins made two phone calls one to his girlfriend and one to a local criminal named Moconi Hooku." Chin replied.

"Marissa and Kono go check on the Moconi Hooku. Chin pull Dawkins' file and see if there is any connection to Craig. Danny and I will take Sofia " Steve said.

"You should take care of your sister she has been sitting here for the last five hours." Danny said before taking off.

"Why don't you take her home to get settled and I will run home base." I said.

"What I am supposed to say? I haven't seen her in three years and she still has issues with our dad." Steve replied.

"Just talk to her about why she came here. I know it wasn't just because I asked her to. Go take her to get some real food and get her settled in one of the rooms. I can handle it here for a little while." I replied stepping closer to him.

"I have someone to watch her for us." Steve replied.

"Well you deal with her and Kono and I will deal with Moconi." I responded.

He nodded in agreement before heading into his office.

(Steve's POV)

"Am I going to sit here all day or will I get the chance to leave?" Mary asked once I stepped into my office.

"I am trying to keep you out of jail Mar. I don't get it why come back here, you already missed the funeral." I replied.

"Do you think I feel good about not being there?" She asked.

"Truthfully I don't know. I can't tell" I replied.

"I mean we were invisible to that man. I would have taken anything from him, even disappointment because at least it would have been something.

"Listen Mar, I know that this is really hard for you to believe that dad loved us but he did. He just didn't know how to show us." I answered.

Kamekona came to watch over Mary while Danny and I talked to Sofia, Dawkin's girlfriend. After threatening her with charges that would have her lose her job. Kono and Marissa called after having a little run chasing down Moconi.

After gathering the information from Sofia, Danny and I headed back towards HQ when Chin called with some more info.

_I pulled up Dawkins rap sheet, it's a mile long but the thing I found interesting is that he used to have a partner when he robbed banks. His partner was Craig also known as Paul Stark. _

"_Kono said they got a lead at Pacific Rim Bank. Gear up and Danny and I will meet you outside." I replied. _

"_Got it" Chin replied before the line went dead"_

"I would stay in the car unless you want to make your knee worse." I said to Danny climbing out of the car.

"You think you're so funny. I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you." Danny rambled.

Dawkins escaped again after injuring Craig and collecting his money he was on the run again.

"Boss we are going to lose visual on the suspect" Kono said over the phone.

"I got someone who can help us." I replied.

I called the one person I know who could get us the satellite information we needed.

"Salior, I haven't heard from you in a while." The feminie voice of Cathrine Rollins said.

" I have been busy. I need you to get me some information. I am chasing down a suspect heading west threw a tunnel. Can you get me that information?" I asked.

"I can't just access satellites it will raise some red flags over here." She replied.

"This guy has killed three innocent people already. Just use whatever excuse. I will buy you a beer next time you are on the island." I answered.

"Alright sending you the images now. And you owe me more than just a beer." She replied before hanging up.

"Does Marissa know about this her?" Chin asked.

"Yeah she does. What did we get?" I replied.

"Dawkins just stole a helicopter with a family of three in it." Chin answered.

After getting a Helicopter from Chin's friend. We continued to follow Dawkins into the forest where the chopper he was in crashed.

Dawkins held the small family of three hostages for about two miles into the forest before opening fire on Chin and I. After shots were fired Dawkins was dead in the opened forest after murdering 5 people to escape.

(Marissa's POV)

After finishing the paper work for this case I headed to Kathy's to pick up the kids leaving Steve and Mary to some sibling time.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked Kathy once she opened the door.

"I am doing better. I talked to your mom and she said that your daddy might be coming out soon. She wants to hire someone to make sure he recovers before he heads back to work." She replied.

"That won't happen. The first thing my dad is going to do is check in with work. You know how my dad can be." I replied.

"Well I just hope he recovers for your mother and your sake." She replied with a smile.

"Thank you. So how were the kids today?" I asked once I say Lily and Ty playing a game on the floor.

"You know I will never complain about them. Great as usual just your little one is so fast on her feet and she doesn't want to take naps. Ty, Lily look who is here." Kathy answered with a laugh.

"Mom" Ty exclaimed running towards me.

"Hey buddy, why don't you clean up so we can leave" I said kissing his hair.

He nodded in agreement before taking off. I scooped Lily from the ground and began the kiss her small cheeks.

"I missed you" I whispered.

She replied back with a slobbery kiss before she started to squirm out of my grasp. We said our good byes to Kathy and headed home.

Dinner turned out to be an interesting turn of events. The McGarrett siblings shared some of their childhood memories from Hawaii. The kids went to sleep without an issue that night leaving the adults time to catch up. Mary decided to take a walk on the beach leaving Steve and I to the quietness of the house.

"So I heard that Cath helped us out today?" I said walking into the living room with a goblet of wine.

"I used her Navy Intelligence skills to help us catch Dawkins." Steve said in an avoiding tone.

"You don't have to worry about me" I replied sitting next to him.

"I offered her some beers when she comes on the island." Steve replied.

"Good, just make sure not to flirt to much you might give her the idea she has a chance." I answered with a laugh.

Pulling me into his lap he said "Is that jealousy I here?" with smirk.

"I don't have to be jealous. I have you. I just know how you two like to flirt back and forth with each other I think it's quite cute" I replied.

"I don't flirt with her" Steve defended.

"Whatever you say commander" I replied with smirk.

Instead of commenting he pulled me into a deep kiss. Straddling his waist to the couch our kisses became hungrier and more demanding. The grinding of our hips together cause Steve to groan and pull me flush against him leaving no space between us. Setting my glass down on the end table became a difficult task when his lips were perfectly in sync with mine.

It wasn't long before Steve pushed the coffee table away giving us space to occupy on the floor. He slowly slide us to the floor without breaking our kiss. His hands caressed my body as I removed his shirt and wrapped my legs firmly around his waist. I moaned as be began to kiss down my jaw and sucked on my sweet spot before we could go any further we heard a clearing of a throat.

"Just to let you know this welcome home really sucks. And I would take this upstairs unless you want your kids walking in here to this." Mary said gesturing to our arrangement on the floor.

"Good night Mary" Steve said huskily with arousal still noticeable in his tone.

"I am going. Just keep the noise down. I am jet lagged and I don't want to have to explain to my nephew what happens to his parents when they get all hot and bothered." She said before climbing the stairs.

Pulling apart from Steve my face red in embarrassment.

"I should have seen that one coming" I said catching my breath.

"Why don't we take this upstairs" Steve said huskily in my ear before kissing down my neck again.

"Slow down there commander we haven't even made it off the floor yet" I said with a laugh.

He smirked before climbing off of me, when I stood up he scooped me into his arms and ran me to our room.

**Hey readers sorry about the wait. School has started and i have been super busy. I have to say i had fun writing this chapter the whole ****room scene in the end is from a dream i had about our Sexy Steve McGarrett. I have to say if i had the chance to go for Alex O'loughlin in real life i would in heartbeat lol. Well i hope you all enjoy this chapter and please excuse any errors i have been trying to finish this chapter for days... Please read and review :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**"If I was blindfolded**  
><strong> If my memory was erased<strong>  
><strong> If every sign pointed to another place<strong>  
><strong> I'd still find you<strong>  
><strong> I will still find you<strong>  
><strong> I'd still find you"<strong>

**Kris Allen- Blindfolded  
><strong>

(Marissa's pov)

Listening to Ty talk to his dad about Christmas and how he wanted to get a real tree just like in San Diego was the topic at the breakfast table this morning. Lily was occupied with stuffing her cheerios in her little mouth. It was hard to think Christmas was right around the corner you wouldn't know it was that time of the year with the heat on the island the only clear indication was the palm trees dressed with Christmas decorations and the playing of Hawaiian Christmas tunes. But my morning of cheerful laughter of an eight and one year old was cut short when Steve and I got a call about a dead body on one of the beaches.

Chin and Danny were at HQ waiting to debrief us on our new case.

"What do we got?" Steve asked.

"Couple of night divers found a floater." Chin replied showing us the photo on his smartphone.

"That's Luther Miganas. He is a known arms dealer." Steve said out loud.

"Wait you know this guy?" Danny asked with questioning look

"Yeah, he was one of the go to guys in Al Qaeda. He completely fell off the grid. Interpol has been looking for him ever since." Steve answered.

"What did Max say about his autopsy?" I asked.

"Said that he had signs of torture all over his body. Shot twice in the back of head." Chin replied.

Walking into HQ Kono was already at work at the smart table pulling up files on our victim and the video feed from a nearby resort.

After Kono explained what was in Luther's files she began to play the video. Steve tensed when he realized who Luther was walking with.. It was none other than Victor Hesse. The team looked at Steve before casting a look my way. Immediately he was on the phone with the governor demanding that she take his phone call now.

"So I take it that Gavin Marshall wasn't lying about his connection to Victor" Danny whispered to Chin. I pretended not to hear the private conversation between the three team members.

The team made their way to Luther Miganas' suite, the place was clean minus the finger print of Victor Hesse.

Chin and Steve were in their own conversation by the pools.

(Steve's POV)

"I don't know how Victor can still be alive. I personally fired two shots straight threw the guy's chest." I told Chin.

"He is a cockroach you have to keep your foot down to make sure they don't come back" Chin answered.

I nodded in agreement before sending Chin back to HQ with a cellphone found on the scene.

Danny and I tracked down an associate of Luther's at an illegal chicken fight. Danny of course made his comments about how food should not be messed with. Travis Augustin was more than willing to provide us with the information that was needed to track down the doctor that nursed Hesse back to health.

At the Doctor's house we found his corpse and the two bullets pulled out of Victor in a dish. Danny and I decided to pay Sang Min a visit.

After arguing with Sang Min and threating him with ratting him out to Victor for being a rat.

Danny seemed to like to inform me that taking Sang Min out of prison was a bad idea. We needed his help. Sang Min's friend gave us the locations of Victor's hide outs.

While a handcuffed to a steering wheel Sang Min sat outside the club. Inside the club Danny and I ran into Hesse. He had already beaten us out of the club and climbed right into the awaiting Camaro as Sang Min speed away. I barrowed an old cab and Chased down the car on the crowded streets following the GPS signal of Sang Min's ankle bracelet. When Danny realized that Chin and Marissa were closer he gave them the directions.

After calling Chin and Marissa's phones we finally got a call from HPD and it was not the news anyone wanted to hear.

Chin was on his knees in the middle of the entrance of HPD with a bomb attached to his neck. He was sweaty and barricaded from the rest everything.

"Chin, tell us what happened?" Danny asked as we stood in front of him.

"You guys should be in suits" Chin replied.

"You aren't wearing one and neither are we" I answered.

"Marissa and I didn't see anything. We checked the place Marissa was in the other room when i went back to check on her she was on the floor before I even made it to her I was hit from behind. I blacked out then I woke up here. Steve you have to find your wife" Chin replied.

The phone in Chin's shirt pocket rang and i already knew who it was.

"_Victor" I said into the phone. _

"_You realize the last time we spoke on the phone was when I murdered your father. And now I have another one of your family members in my grasp." His thick irish accent flowed through the speaker. _

"_I swear to god if you put one hand on her I will kill you when I find you." I replied back. _

_He only chuckled back. "I have the detonator to the bomb on your friend. And if you want your wife alive and well I suggest that you get me ten million dollars. I am giving you and hour. If you don't have what I asked for you can say goodbye to your wife." He replied before hanging up. _

After a frantic Kono showed the decision was made that contacting the Governor was not on the table. The location of where the footlocker full of confiscated money was being held was revealed Danny, Kono and I left to make the plans for the heist.

(Marissa's POV)

I woke up with my head pounding and my feet and hands tied. I don't remember anything other than the fact Chin and I were at the location Danny and Steve sent us to. When Chin and I found Sang Min's ankle bracelet we knew it was too late but before anyone could react all went black.

I could clearly hear the Victor Hesse speaking on the phone. I knew that if I didn't try and escape that he would kill me despite was he promised my husband.

"I see that your awake" his thick Irish accent flowed from above me. He pulled me harshly to my feet from the cold concrete ground of an abandoned warehouse and on to a chair.

I took in my surrounding there were no building around and all that was heard was the crashing of waves.

Victor grabbed my face harshly when I didn't respond to his questions that I seemed to tune out.

"Well I do say McGarrett did find himself a looker. I could think of ways to pass the next three hours of our time together" he said with a cocky smirk.

"I am sorry I don't sleep with terrorist" I retorted

"Ahh feisty. A woman who thinks she is in charge. Sorry sweetheart but its men that rule this world. Women are simply here just to cater to our every desire." He replied.

I chose not to reply to his meaningless chat but it only frustrated him. He began to pace and check his phone. When he wasn't looking I tried to loosen the rope around my feet first due to the fact that my hands were tied tightly in front of me. As he continued to search his computer I was able to break the rope around my feet.

When he was in front of me again I kicked him in his knee immediately making him drop to his knees in pain. I used my barrowed time to use my teeth to release my hands from the ropes. Before I could make an escape Victor stood up shakily and grasped a handful of my hair and yanked my back into his chest.

"If you value your children's lives I suggest you do as I say." He whispered threateningly into my ear.

"You have nothing. If that was true you would have already used them against me" I replied.

He pulled tighter before speaking again "1519 Sandalwood Dr. is where the babysitter is with your daughter and son. I could easily send someone to pick them up for me."

I tensed when he told me what he knew. He chuckled at my defeat but I took the opportunity to strike again by elbowing him the stomach. I was used to the hand to hand combat that he was throwing my way but he got the upper hand on me and I ended up unconscious again.

(Steve's POV)

After successfully stealing the money from the storage locker I made the call to Hesse.

"_Do you have my money" he asked. _

"_I have it now where are we meeting?" i answered. _

"_There is a field in Waphu." He said _

"_There is a lot of fields in Waphu" I replied. _

"_You will see me I will make sure of it. Now come alone." He replied before hanging up. _

Kono stayed hidden in the back of my truck with her sniper gear once we got close enough to the field she jumped out and set a post.

Victor was standing outsides Danny's Camaro with a small fire burning. Marissa was still nowhere in sight.

"Where is my wife?" I asked.

He chuckled before answering. "More worried about your pretty little wife then your team member. I do say you taught her well she did put a fight especially when i mentioned the location of your children."

"You son of a bitch. I am going to kill you" I yelled advancing towards him.

"I wouldn't step any closer McGarrett my thumb print on this detonator and your team mate becomes puzzles pieces." He replied back with a smirk.

I threw him the backpack filled with the cash. "Here take the money and go. Let my wife and partner go. You wanted me and here I am" I said.

He threw the cash in the small fire.

"What the hell are you doing? It was the cash for my wife and Chin's life" I yelled at him.

"This was never about the money, Steve. This is about honor and killing the woman that means the most to you. This about killing a man that serves under you. I lied." He replied.

I shouted for Kono to take the hit to Victor's hand. He went down quickly but as soon as he was down he was back up. We fought both landing punches and making it difficult for either of us to get back on our feet. After landing a few more punches to his face he froze when a gun was pointed at his forehead. Marissa stood over him shakily holding the barrel of the gun to his head.

"Don't move" she said with authority.

I stood up and picked up the detonator and used his thumb to deactivate it. Marissa used the butt of the gun to knock him unconscious before jumping into my arms. Her hands tightly fisted the back on my shirt and she dug her face into the crook of my neck.

"Hey it's alright. I am right here." I whispered into her ear.

She didn't speak for a few moments. Kono came down the hill and handcuffed Hesse as I held my wife tightly to me. I could feel her tears landing on my shirt and her muffled sobs. Kono gave a concerned glance before she called Danny to check on Chin.

After a few minutes Marissa pulled away from my embrace and wiped her tears from her face. But a look of panic registered across her face.

"Steve he knows where are kids are. Have HPD send a unit to Kathy's now!" she demanded frantically.

"Hey, hey calm down." I said in soothing tone trying to pull her back into my arms. She only pushed me out of the way to grab her phone off of Hesse. As soon as it was on she made her frantic phone call to Andrew.

"I have an ambulance waiting at HQ to check Marissa out." Kono said.

"I am fine. I want to go to my kids." Marissa replied grabbing the keys to the Camaro.

I stepped in front of her blocking her way.

"Move Steve, i need to make sure they are okay" she said frantically.

"Let's call them and I will drive you there myself." I replied pulling my phone and hitting the speed dial for Kathy.

She answered on the first ring.

"_Is everything alright? My son called and told me to lock the kids inside and wait till he showed up." Kathy spoke frantically. _

_Marissa sighed before answering. "Kathy just do as Andrew says I will be on my way." _

_What seemed to calm Marissa down more was the voice of our son talking to our daughter. _

"_Alright sweetie. I will have the kids waiting for you" Kathy replied before hanging up. _

I threw Kono the keys to the Camaro. But before I could even give Kono orders Marissa asked what happened to Chin.

"He is at HQ with Danny. He is fine just a little freaked out." Kono answered.

Marissa sighed in relief again before heading towards the passage side of the Camaro.

"Take her to Kathy's I will meet her there." I told Kono.

"I will boss. You sure you can handle taking Victor back to HPD by yourself?." Kono asked.

"I got it." I replied.

(Marissa's POV)

Andrew stood outside his mother's front porch as his officers swept the area around the house.

My only greeting to him was a smile as I walked right past him to enter the house. Ty and Lily were in Kathy's living room watching cartoons. Lily noticed my presence first.

It brought tears to my eyes as she said "Mama" and lifted her little arms for me to pick her up. Ty came and gave me a hug as I hugged both of them tight. After a few minutes I told Kathy thank you and that I would talk to her another time about what happened.

Steve pulled up out front. Ty could sense was something was wrong but he went to his father and hugged him once he was out of the truck. Steve thanked Andrew as I got the kids in the car. Steve took my left hand in his right one and did a quick glance at our kids in the review mirror heading towards our home.

Christmas at Danny's was a hilarious sight a few days later. Kamakona, Danny and Steve worked on altering the Santa suit for Danny to wear that was clearly 4 sizes too big. Ty helped Lily decorate Uncle Danny's tree with the few decorations left out as Kono and I set his small table with snacks and food. Chin was in charge of keeping watch for Grace.

Grace finally arrived just in time for Danny to put on the costume. The kids each took a turn sitting in Santa's lap. I watched as our family had a good time celebrating. Steve stood behind me with his arms tightly wrapped around my waist.

"Merry Christmas Baby" he whispered.

"Merry Christmas" I replied.

**Hey readers i am back with a new chapter... Sorry i took so long this last semester needed my full attention. I want to thank eveyone who added or sent me messages about my story. I didnt't forget. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _Please read and review._ Ignore the mistakes i am sure i will catch them soon! **


	16. Chapter 15

_**"Here's a bombshell just for you**_  
><em><strong> Turns out that I've been lying, too<strong>_

_**Now I'm the white liar**_  
><em><strong> The truth comes out a little at a time<strong>_  
><em><strong> And it spreads just like a fire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Slips off of my tongue like turpentine<strong>_  
><em><strong> And I don't know why<strong>_  
><em><strong> White liar"<strong>_

_**Miranda Lambert- White Liar  
><strong>_

(Steve's POV)

Marissa had decided to take the kids to stay at her parent's house for the night leaving me to spend some time with my sister. Mary-Ann wanted to know more about the investigation into our father's case. There wasn't much to discuss most of the leads were dead ends but Mary insisted to be included. Mary called it a night and headed back to her place leaving me to an empty house.

I was awoken to movement downstairs. Taking my gun from the bedside table I quickly made my way down the stairs. The masked man was on his knees trying to open the tool box left with my father's case work. The fight between the three perpetrators didn't last long before one of them stun gunned me from behind. Danny and Kono were the first to show up at the house in the morning to see the trashed living room.

"I will get HPD down here to process the place" Kono said stepping in the living room.

"Don't bother. They aren't going to find anything they were wearing gloves." I replied taking a seat on the ottoman. Danny walked in with a bag of ice for my neck.

"How many guys were there" Danny asked.

"Three" I answered.

"Good. I was wondering how one little burglar took advantage of a Navy S.E.A.L." Danny teased.

"They weren't burglars, they were professionals." I answered.

"Stun- guns, gloves. They knew exactly what they were after. There is no doubt that you were targeted." Kono explained.

"Where is Marissa?" Danny asked questioningly.

"At her parent's house. She wanted to spend time with her dad." I replied.

"I am glad that your kids weren't here. What happened to the alarm system? Danny asked again.

"I put it in. They made a clean entry. They didn't even trip the sensors." I replied.

"Nothing was tripped because they hacked your system by using the alarm company's servers." Chin cut in.

"Did you find the point of entry?" I asked.

"There are boot prints leading up to the back porch. All the windows are intact. I can't tell where they broke in. Did they take anything else besides your father's tool box?" Chin replied.

"No but my father's whole investigation on my mother's death was in that tool box." I replied.

Marissa arrived with a bewildered look on her face. Her eyes roamed around the living room as she stood in front of me.

"Are you alright?" She asked removing the bag of ice from my neck.

"I am fine babe." I answered looking up at her face.

She rolled her eyes before asking what happened. After retelling her about the events of the night before, the team came back in to discuss how they thieves knew about the tool box

"Who else knew about the box?" Chin questioned.

"Everyone in this room. I haven't told anyone else." I replied.

"You told Mary" Marissa added.

Danny and I took off towards Mary's apartment while the rest of the team went back to HQ.

"Something is wrong." I said after Mary's phone for the fifth time with no answer.

"Don't go there. You don't know that. Maybe she went out last night. Got a little goofy and is sleeping it off. Personally if I saw your face pop- up on my screen in the morning I wouldn't want to answer." Danny rambled.

"They didn't break into the house Danny. The only other person with the key to the house are my wife and Mary." I shot back.

Mary's house was empty but there was evidence that there was an attack. Furniture was thrown hastily around. The pile of blood and the tooth on the floor immediately caught my attention.

The tooth collected was processed and made me feel more at ease to know it wasn't Mary's. Marissa and Chin had dug up Mary's phone history and found a name I haven't heard in a while. A local family friend named Mamo.

After Mamo explain what he told Mary about my mother's case it was started to make more sense that my mother wasn't killed in a car crash like everyone keep feeding us. She was murdered with a car bomb.

A frantic Mary called me from a trunk of a car. Danny called Marissa to track the location. After tracking Mary's location. I went straight to the air base to get some local help. Taking down the two kidnappers was easy both. I pulled a frantic Mary out of the trunk and held her close.

(Marissa' POV)

Mary gave Kono her cellphone to copy the photos of the items in the tool box. After a heated debated between the two siblings about the works of Sherlock Holmes, Chin came in with information on the two kidnappers. It all pointed back to a local gang called the Yakuza. After sending Mary back to our place we decided to raid a local hide out for the gang and as usual the gang was not talking.

Back at HQ Steve was busy working in his office on something while Kono ran the phone found on the third kidnapper caught at the hide out. The name was, Hiro Noshimuri. Once I heard the name I tried to hide my shocked expression. I knew the man that was mentioned, he was one of my mother's most trusted friends. Danny sent me a questioning look but I choose to ignore it. After Danny and Steve left to go talk to Hiro, I decided to go grab lunch and do my own research.

(Steve's POV)

Hiro Noshimuri sat in his expensive suit at restaurant overlooking the beach. His eyes scanned the menu in front of him lazily as his body guards stood about 10 feet away from him.

As I sat in front of the man he barely looked up to look me in the eyes before saying "Unless you're my date that seats taken"

"You are really going to sit here and pretend you don't know who I am?" I asked.

He blinked a few times before answering "Now that you mentioned it there is something familiar about your face"

After proving to him that he was the one who hired the men to kidnap Mary his smugness only seemed to increase.

"Let me tell you something. I know you are and I know what you have done to me and to my family. And I am here to tell you that no amount of money or man power is going to save you." I gritted standing across from him.

"Save me from what?" he asked in a low whisper.

"From me" I replied.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"McGarrett?" Governor Jameson said in a questioning tone.

"You know this man?" I asked her.

"I certainly do. We have been friends for years. Mr. Noshimuri is the most generous benefactor of Hawaii." She replied hugging the man.

Before leaving the Governor with her lunch Hiro made one last comment

"I did hear that Marissa is in town." Hiro told Pat Jameson.

Danny nodded his head for us to leave before I could react. In the car Danny decided to speak up about something he witnessed earlier.

"Earlier at HQ when Kono mentioned Hiro's name Marissa tensed up like if she knew exactly who he was" Danny said.

"And you are barely tell me about this why?" I yelled.

"I wasn't sure how you were going to react. But seeing as you are clearly driving way over the speed limit this is why I decided not to tell you sooner." Danny replied clutching the door of the Camaro.

When we reached HQ I left Danny outside and marched right into the office. All three team members sat at their desks doing paper work.

Chin came out to find out what was found out but ignored him and walked right into Marissa's office.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Hiro Noshimuri" I demanded.

She stood up from the chair and sighed. "I didn't think it mattered" she replied.

"Marissa he just kidnapped my sister and he is Yakuza." I yelled.

"You think I don't know that. I am sorry I didn't know how to tell you that I knew him. My mother and Hiro Noshimuri have been friends for years. He was the man my mom thought she could trust. I grew up with his son for god sakes. We never knew of his ties to the Yakuza." Marissa spit back.

"You should have explained this to me sooner." I replied back.

Before Marissa could get a word in her mother trudged into her office and demanded to speak to me in private.

In my office Pat Jameson paced heavily with his high heeled shoes.

"I just spent the last two hours and an expensive drink tab trying to talk Mr. Noshimuri down. What the hell were you thinking?" Pat bit out.

"You were having lunch with a criminal" I answered back.

"Stop right there. He has proved over 1200 hundreds jobs." She replied.

"Let me guess he is a major contributor to your campaign." I shot back

"Let me tell you something. I set up this task force. I gave you immunity and the means to purse major felons not to harass major supporters of Hawaii. If he decided to take his business elsewhere do you have any idea what it will do to Hawaii's economy." she fumed.

"On the brighter side at least the crime rate will drop" I replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Hiro is head of the Yakuza here in Hawaii. " I responded.

"That is ridiculous" was her comeback.

"18 years ago my father was conducting an investigation on Hiro. He was closing in on him and that's when they rigged his car to explode but my mother was the one driving the car that day." I said.

"If that was true your father would have told me." Pat said.

"He didn't tell anybody. He wanted to protect Mary and me we were just kids so he pulled away from the investigation. And when he died he left me this stuff in his tool box to continue the investigation that led me to Hiro" I replied showing her the various pictures of items that were in the tool box.

"Mary got her hands on this and kept poking around. Hiro had her kidnapped to shut her up." I said again before she replied.

"Oh my god is she alright?" she asked with seriousness.

"She is fine." I replied.

"I am sorry Steve. I believe you but you know that going after a man like Hiro Noshimuri then you need to make sure you have enough evidence to put him away or I am not sure I will be able to protect you." she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Dully noted." I exclaimed before she took off out of the office.

I gave the orders to the team to collect whatever information on Hiro Noshimuri they could find. The name Koji Noshimuri name was brought up when finding out the name of cops working during the time of my mother's murder effectively making him the suspect that put the car bomb on the car that killed my mother. After asking Mamo if he recognized the picture of Koji, it was only a matter of seconds before shots were being fired. Yakuza wanted to keep Mamo quite about what he say the day my mother was killed. The suspect that was gunned down gave us no information before he died in a heap of his own blood. The team collected evidence from any known location they could think of that would lead us to Hiro.

Driving back to headquarters Danny and I argued over my tactics of trying to get Hiro Noshimuri arrested.

"I never would have left the island. I would have never have joined the Navy. Or missed every holiday or birthday and half of Mary's life. The day that car exploded it made me who I am. I can't just let it go." I confessed.

"I am not asking you to. But if all those things didn't happen you wouldn't have been married to Marissa nor have those two kids I know you love more than anything. I want to get this guy as bad as you do and lucky for us Hiro is getting sloppy." Danny replied.

Kono called with a new lead. My father's tool box was found but with everything inside missing. It only took Marissa and Kono a few minutes to give us the evidence we need to make an arrest.

Hiro and his brother were playing a game of golf. The conversation continued to lead us nowhere between the two brothers so Danny stepped in and decided to tell Hiro exactly what evidence was found, his fingers prints all over my father's tool box. Danny booked Hiro as I got in the face of Koji. I knew I didn't have the evidence to put him away but that wasn't going to stop me from searching for it.

After a quick dinner the kids and Marissa said their goodbyes to Mary before I sent her on a plane back to LA. I didn't want her to be in anymore danger with Koji still running loose on the Island and if I had my way Marissa and the kids would be on the flight with her.

"This is so stupid. I didn't want to come here and now after spending time with your wife and kids this place started to feel like home." Mary said swigging her purse higher on her shoulder.

"This is your home and you know I would have them on the same flight as you, but you already know how stubborn my wife can be" I joked.

"I know but it just feels like when dad brought us both here but put us on separate flights. I didn't see you again until after you were married and Marissa was pregnant with Ty. Marissa made me feel like we could have that family life that dad took away from us. And I wanted that." She replied.

"Let me take care of Hiro and Koji and I promise you as soon as it's safe you can come back" i said to her before pulling her into a hug.

The last boarding call was made and Mary stepped on her plane off the island.

I sat on the back porch of my house going over each picture of the tool box items while Marissa was upstairs tucking the kids in to bed. he bare feet barely made any sounds as she stood behind me and began to rub my shoulders before whispering "you didn't the right thing sending her off the island."

"Well you and the kids should be with her" I replied.

She huffed in disagreement before placing a kiss to my exposed neck and temple. Our silence was interrupted when Danny called to inform me that Koji Noshimuri was found murdered. Leaving me with only more questions.

**Hey readers here is another chapter. I am hoping to keep up with my promise of writing new chapters as fast as i can and i am also hoping to finish season 1 finally. Please read and review. and i know this isn't my best work but this episode was a little harder to write out than i anticipated. I hope you enjoy **


	17. Chapter 16

_**"Give em hell, turn their heads**_

_** Gonna live life til we're dead**_

_**. Give me scars, give me pain**_

_** Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me **_

_**There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter**_

_** Here comes a fighter **_

_**That's what they'll say to me, say to me Say to me, this one's a fighter" **_

**_The Fighter- Gym Class Heros_  
><strong>

(Steve's Pov)

The investigation into my parent's deaths seemed at a standstill. My morning started off like it usually did a swim at dawn then breakfast with the kids and Marissa. Marissa seemed more at ease after explaining about her mother's relationship with Hiro Noshimuri she told me about his son as well Adam and how they spent their summers in traveling around Asia with their parents.

Danny was the first one outside headquarters this morning carrying brown bag.

"Did you stop for malasadas this morning?" I asked.

"No" Danny answered quickly

"Then what is it evidence from a case or something?" I replied.

"No" Danny answered again.

"Okay come on what's in the bag?" I asked.

"My lunch, genius. Do you really need to know every aspect of my life" Danny snapped back.

After Danny explaining Grace's interest in his health he stuffed in salad back in the bag.

Walking into our floor Danny and I realized a woman about 5'6 with short reddish brown hair in a business suit standing in my office. Her demeanor screamed all business but I wanted to know what she was doing here.

"Can I help you?" I asked the woman.

She spun around quickly flashing a badge before she spoke "Jenna Kaye central intelligence agency"

"I took her badge to check it before responding back to her "What can I do for you?"

"I believe I have something that belongs to you" she replied hitting the button of the recorder in her hand.

I could hear my father speaking from the recorder it was the tape that was stolen along with his tool box a few months back.

"How did you get my father's voice recorder?" I asked.

"How did you lose it?" she countered back.

"It was stolen by a local Yakuza boss" I replied before she cut me off

"Hiro Noshimur" She replied.

"Okay you can stop asking me questions you know the answers to." I replied standing behind my desk.

"I just have one more. Would you kindly gather all the case files related to your investigation and your father's private files?" she asked.

"Why?" I questioned.

"The agency has taken an interest in your investigation against Noshimuri and the Yakuza. That's all I can say." She replied.

"Well I am going to say something then. The yakuza was targeting my father and is responsible for my mother's murder." I added.

"I am sorry this matter has been considered classified and above your pay grade" she answered smugly

"Why don't you unclassify it and I won't even ask for a raise." I snapped back clearly I was beginning to get annoyed with this woman with her comebacks and smart aleck remarks.

"Would you like to have the director call the governor to compel you to hand over those files?" she asked.

"Are you threatening me?" I questioned my tone turning icier as this conversation continued.

"I just want to know if you are going to make this hard on yourself or are we going to get along." Jenna replied.

Danny came and interrupted and said the team found a case.

Before dismissing Ms. Kaye I told her to give my father's tape recorder back. Her answer was after she got the files she was asking for.

In the pool area of one of the tourist hotels a man in his 30's lay dead in costume of what looked like super hero. Marissa and Max stood over the body chatting about what I assumed was about what the cause of death was. But by the smile on Marissa's lips and Max's intense gaze on her I knew they were talking about something else.

"Let me guess this guy thought he could fly" Danny said interrupting the laughing of Marissa and Max.

Marissa shot Danny a scowl clearly not thinking his joke was funny. After getting Max out of his rambling fit of super hero we finally learned that the victim was thrown out of one of the hotel widows after his feet and hands were bound with tape. After finding the Vic's cellphone with a text message from another Comic book convention attendee giving him a warning.

Danny and I went to the convention while the rest of the team checked the Vic's hotel room. After receiving a call from Kono we learned the vic's name. Alex Baker from Atlanta, Georgia. Danny and I glanced around and noticed it was going to be a lot harder to find Psycho Kitty than we planned.

(Marissa's Pov)

Chin, Kono and I walked into Alex Baker's hotel room and were met with freezing air of the air conditioner.

"It's a meat freezer in here" Kono said pulling her button up shirt closer to her body.

"Tourist come to Hawaii for the sun but the end up spending all their time in freezing hotel rooms." Chin added.

I laughed at their comments and thought about how I felt when I moved to San Diego, CA. The temperature change was more than enough to cause me to wear sweaters in the summer.

"There is no indication of forced entry" I said standing in the hall way of the vic's hotel room.

"Or a struggle" Kono added moving some of the cushions on the couches.

After realizing that Alex wasn't thrown from his balcony we found glass that indicated it came from the suite above. The room was completely trashed and the broken balcony doors leading to the death of Alex Baker was found.

(Steve's Pov)

Danny and I finally found Psycho Kitty also known as Gale Woodsen. She was dressed in her costume just like everyone else at the convention. After explaining her relationship with Alex she told us that he ex-husband had interrupted her date with Alex and begged for her to take him back. Danny and I headed back to HQ to get information on Gale's ex Trevor Wight. His file consisted of assault charges. There was a hit on Trevor's car and it was reported to be parked at a local beach.

When Danny and I approached and identified ourselves Trevor made a run for it. We chased him down the beach until I tackled him into the water.

After checking Trevor's alibi we let HPD take him in.

(Marissa's Pov)

Kono made a break in the case we she came up with the theory on how our victim ended up in the wrong room. After being intoxicated he got off on the wrong floor and walked in and witnessed the ransacking of the suite. Ruling out the possibility of robbery Chin went to check on the watches' owner that was found in the room. Kono and I made it back at HQ to find Danny and a soaked Steve. Steve clearly had a look of annoyance on his face.

I couldn't help the smirk that pulled on my lips as he walked towards his office for a change of clothes.

"Commander I don't believe you are supposed to take swim in cargo pants and a t-shirt" I said when he walked back out of his office with a fresh outfit.

The smug grin he usually wears when he is about to say something back appeared on his handsome face before he spoke.

"As much as I know it's your fantasy to see me in nothing but swim trunks I have to tell you in public I have to wear more clothes." He answered.

Kono and Danny laughed at his remark and I stood their shocked at his comment. My cheeks red and burning with embarrassment. He simply smiled and strode off to go change. Steve left right after changing saying he had a business to attend to. He sent a wink in my direction and swiftly made his exit.

(Steve's Pov)

I had one of my old informants get the file on Jenna Kaye. Her file told me that she was an analyst. I approached Jenna at her hotel room and we discussed the information she had on the Yakuza. Baiting Jenna Kaye into telling me the truth about why she really needed the information she asked me fore was easy.

Jenna gave me the full run down on the man named Wo Fat. A man I met the day I arrested Hiro Noshimuri at the golfing game.

She dropped a bomb I wasn't sure I was ready for. Wo Fat knew Victor Hesse. Victor Hesse worked for Wo Fat it still left me with so many questions as to why Wo Fat ordered the hit on my father.

I decided to share with Jenna about how I kept anonymously kept receiving pieces of my father's tool box every week. The only other person who knew about this was Danny. I left Jenna with a pile of post cards for her to analyze after Danny had a called and said they had the suspect in custody for Alex Bakers murder.

It didn't take long to bate the credit card thief outside the club. Kono and Marissa found that Johnny D was ripping off Alex Baker by using his credit cards.

Danny and I took Johnny back to his house to show us all the items he stole from rich tourist. Danny and I went through most of the item when I stumbled across a snow globe of Seattle, Washington that seemed out of place. We found a small memory card that was hidden underneath the globe.

Back at HQ viewed the video of a local woman Lindsey Roberts who was kidnapped. This information finally started connecting the pieces together for this case. The killer of Alex was trying to collect evidence that would incriminate the man in video with Lindsey Roberts. Chin and Kono talked to Max about the Lindsey's murder. Max pointed us in the direction of Richard Davis the house Chin had visited earlier to check on the watch.

Chin and I held the interrogation of Richard Davis. He lied at first about his affair with Lindsey. He claimed he loved her and it was proved that he wasn't the killer when the finger prints on the murder weapon linked back to Richard's wife Ann. Linking Ann's personal trainer the killer of Alex Baker.

Both suspects were arrested leaving the team with another case closed.

To celebrate I took Marissa and the kids to my favorite noodle restaurant located on the other side of town.

Ty and Lily were fascinated as the men in the front window stretched the noodle dough out. I sat at our table as Marissa and the kids stood by and watched the men make the noodles. My family was completely oblivious to the man taking the seat in front of me.

"What makes you think I won't kill you right here in this restaurant?" I asked pulling my gun of my hip and pointing it at him under the table.

"I know you won't simply for the fact that your wife and children are 10 feet away. You honestly think I would come here without reassurance of my safety." He replied smugly.

"What do you want?" I asked taking quick look at my family and my surroundings before putting my gun away.

"To know the man who is trying to know me" Wo Fat answered.

"What I know is that Hiro and Hesse both answer to you. And at most you are a directly responsible for my parent's murders." I replied.

"Interesting theory" he answered.

"If that theory pans out I promise you I will find you but on my terms." I threatened.

"A little friendly advice I wouldn't dig into your family's past you might not like what you find. And another thing before you makes threats make sure I don't have such easy access to your remaining family members." He said before standing up and dropping a twenty on the table.

He briskly walked right past Marissa she locked eyes with him for a moment before he gaze was directed to me. I shook my head at her not knowing what else to do in this situation because now I finally knew who killed my mother and father.

_**Hey readers sorry for the delay again. I have been taking more shifts at work and sharing a computer leaves me less time to write. But i promise to finish season 1 in the next four chapters. i am sure everyone is ready what i am going to do with the ending. I am sorry for any errors you find i don't use a beta. Please read and review. I hope you all enjoy. :) **_


	18. Chapter 17

_**"So if you feel like**_  
><em><strong> It's getting harder to breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong> Just try to hold on<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'll be the air that you need<strong>_  
><em><strong> I swear it's not your fault<strong>_  
><em><strong> But I could break your fall<strong>_  
><em><strong> We'll make it through tonight<strong>_

_** 'Cause everything is temporary**_  
><em><strong> Every line of every story<strong>_  
><em><strong> Let me be the hero in the one that never ends<strong>_  
><em><strong> 'Cause it ain't over till it's over<strong>_  
><em><strong> Wish that I could hold you closer<strong>_  
><em><strong> And we could turn the page, turn the page, turn the pages<strong>_  
><em><strong> Turn the pages"<strong>_

_**Kris Allen- Turn The Pages  
><strong>_

(Marissa' POV)

The team was geared up at in front of the location that Wo Fat was hiding. Steve was briefing the team along with the swat officers. Jenna Kaye the newest addition to our team was gearing up, I could tell she was just as determined to take down Wo Fat as the rest of us. As my husband kept talking about how dangerous our target was I couldn't help but notice the stress evident in his posture. He was trying to mask his emotions but I knew taking this long to catch his parent's killer was killing him. Most of the nights for the past few months involved him getting up and falling asleep at his father's desk or sleeping on the couch.

But the more I confronted him about his actions it ended in fights. Fights that would us swearing or getting in each other's faces until one of us backed down. Not catching this killer was making it seem like my marriage was falling apart. But the worst of all is Ty and Lily is able to notice the tension between the two of us.

Kono lightly bummed my shoulder to get me to pay attention. After cuffing Jenna Kaye to a squad car Steve had everyone take their positions.

(Steve's Pov)

The entrance to capture Wo Fat didn't go as planned. Swat and the team was immediately hit an explosive. Wo Fat was a step ahead again, instead of finding him at the location we found Sang Min. Danny followed Min to abandoned house leaving us with no suspects but a dead body. Standing outside the new victim's home Chin and Kono and Marissa were explaining to Jenna about Sang Min.

"Fugitive, human trafficker all around scum bag" Chin said describing Sang Min.

"He is a known associate of Wo Fat and he knows Hesse. He is going to try and get off this island now that he knows we are after him." Marissa added coldly with a glare sent my way.

Marissa's gaze moved from me to the opening to the new victim's home as Danny struggled to reach the team.

"Kono get and ambulance, Now" Marissa ordered hurrying in front of Danny.

"Hey, Danny are you okay?" I asked squatting next to Marissa as she helped Danny with his vest.

"No something is not right. I can't breathe" Danny grasped.

"Just tell me what happened?" I said.

"There is a body with no pulse" Danny rasped out.

Jenna and I went to check on the body while Chin, Kono and Marissa stayed with Danny. Marissa and I followed behind the ambulance as it sped down the busy streets of Hawaii. Marissa was on the phone with her informants from San Diego claiming to remember a case similar to Danny situation happening once before. The emergency room of Hawaii Medical center was buzzing with patients. Paramedics and doctors rushed an unconscious Danny to a room to wait for the information on what he was exposed to. Marissa paced and held her phone tightly waiting for a call. Jenna rang letting us know that the chemical Danny was exposed to was called Serin. After rushing the antidote name to the doctors Marissa sat and I waited for the team to show up at the hospital.

"How is he?" Chin asked first breaking the silence that developed between Marissa and I.

"Doctors say he is responding to the drugs. So he is going to be okay." I answered.

"Thank God." Kono replied glancing at Marissa.

"Danny mentioned having Grace this weekend." Chin said.

"Can we see him?" Kono asked.

"Not yet. Look I know this is hard and we all want to be here but we have to ID the victim and find out where he bought the milk that exposed him to the Serin. Marissa and I will go get Grace. Chin and Kono I want you guys to get information on the vic. Jenna can you have your people run an analysis on the milk." I answered looking at each of my team member's faces.

Chin and Kono took off to find the information needed while Jenna did the same.

In the car the tension of today seemed to be wearing down on Marissa. Her green eyes were filled with hurt and I could see her trying to hide her worry.

"Danny is going to be alright." I said breaking the silence on the way towards the school.

"I know but that's not all I am worried about." She whispered keeping her gaze outside the car.

"I can't back away from catching him. I won't do that. He threatened my family and he killed my parents. I won't let him get away with anything else." I replied.

"You can't do this by yourself. You need the team but when it comes down to it, it will only be you taking Wo Fat down. I can't lose anyone else either, Steve." She replied.

I couldn't force the words she wanted to hear out of my mouth. The rest of the car ride ended in silence until we reached the school when my phone went off.

Sang Min's annoying voice greeted me as I answered.

"_Should have seen your face. Bet I was the last person you were expecting. Have to say I was pretty surprised myself." Sang Min said. _

"_I am guessing the bomb on the door was intended for Wo Fat." I answered. Marissa shot me a questioning look before I nodded to her to get the kids. _

"_Doesn't matter now, does it? We both missed our shot, but I might be able to give you a second chance. What's it worth if I help you find him." Min replied. _

"_It's not worth much considering you burned us once." I answered. _

"_The situation has changed." Min proclaimed. _

"_Alright you want to make a deal..." I replied before hanging up. _

Marissa held Grace's hand while Tyler walked alongside them. Grace and Ty's features were both laced with worry. But after explaining that Danno would be fine and that they could visit him it seemed to ease them.

After dropping the kids and Marissa off at the hospital. I made my way to HQ to help the team out with the investigation.

(Marissa's POV)

Grabbing a few snacks from the hospital vending machines the kids and I went to check on Danny. Danny lay sleeping until the kids walked closer to the bed.

"Monkey" Danny rasped looking at Grace.

"Daddy" she said handing him the picture she drew of him and her.

"Hey buddy, I swear every time I see you I am looking at your dad" Danny said looking at Tyler.

"Thank you monkey I have to find some space for this on my fridge." Danny said pulling Grace closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked kissing his cheek.

"Like I am suffering from the worst hangover ever." Danny replied.

"What's a hangover?" Grace asked.

"Something you won't experience until you are in your thirties. Where is Mr. Super Seal?" Danno explained.

I laughed at his sarcasm even though I could tell he still felt weak.

"I think you and Steve should be married instead. You seem to be able to deal with his super Seal antics better than I can." I replied.

"Things are getting worse?" Danny asked glancing at the kids ignoring the adult conversation.

"You don't need to worry Danny. We are all worried about you. Doctors are going to want to keep you for a few days, Gracie can stay with us until Rachel and Stan get back." I replied.

"If I wasn't in this bed I would be kicking his ass for you." Danny answered with a smile.

(Kono's POV)

The boss couldn't seem to keep focused while Chin briefed him on the victim. He would check his phone every five minutes and his stance seemed more rigid after the information about the victim was found. The victim Amoko Mulitalo was a local who was 57 years old. Although he did have rap sheet for trespassing it made no sense why he was in a vacation house of wealthy Fallon family. Steve talked to the Fallon's about their home and who had access to the place. The Fallon's gave us the name Gabriel.

While Steve and Danny went over more evidence Chin and I headed to find Gabriel.

"Doesn't it bother you how cold Marissa has been?" I asked Chin on our way to the restaurant Gabriel was at.

"Don't get involved." Chin answered quickly.

"She is my best friend I can't sit and pretend I don't see what is going on. They both walk around eggshells around each other and when they aren't trying to step on each other's toes they are neck to neck on how the cases get solved. Don't tell me you don't see it to cuz." I replied.

"This thing with Wo Fat is pushing Steve to his limits; he is going to do this his way and his way only." Chin answered.

I nodded my head in agreement before getting out of the car. Gabriel gave Chin and I a quick glance before taking off the back exit. Once taking him down Chin and I hulled Gabriel to HQ for McGarrett to question.

(Steve's POV)

Gabriel admitted to stealing the money from the Fallon's but denied tampering with their milk. The case seemed to be hitting dead ends until Kono found a print. Elliott Connor a business associate of Mr. Fallon prints were found on the milk container. Giving us a clue on who was trying to kill the Fallon's. Jenna and I decided to talk to Elliott while Chin and Kono looked into Jeff Fallon. Elliott seemed to have an excuse for why his prints were all over the crime scene.

More digging and another name came up Mchail Yursky known for being part of terror group who used the same form of Serin before. Marissa joined Kono and Jenna while Chin and I hunted down Mchail. Mchail knew he was being followed before he took off. It was long before Mchail was on foot and Chin and I chased him when we got close enough he exposed himself to the Serin killing himself instantly. Chin and I discovered Mchail had dozens of empty toxin bottles in the car. The casing the toxin bottles were being held in led us to Elliott again. But it wasn't Elliott who was supplying Mchail it was Elliot's secretary. Chloe Valentine.

Chloe was more than willing to give us confession after learning what the Serin did the older man. She wanted Jeff and his wife dead so she could marry Elliot without the interruption of the Fallon's. It was amazing what 20,000 dollars could motivate people.

I went to check on Danno while the team finished up the paper work. Danny was sleeping with Rachel in his arms. Ty and Grace were asleep on the small couch. Danny motioned for me to be quite I smirked at him before lifting a sleeping Ty off the couch. I took Ty home and kissed both kids goodnight.

"Hey are you going back to HQ?" Marissa asked wearing one of my button up shirts and a pair of shorts. She seemed more at ease now then she did earlier but she looked pale.

"I have a few things I want Jenna to help me with." I replied.

" Are you going to let me in on how you keep receiving pieces of your dad's tool box piece by piece or are you going to leave me in the dark?" she asked coolly.

"How long have you known?" I asked exasperated

"I am a detective Steven. I am aware when people are lying to me and keeping things. I can't keep doing this with you." She replied.

"What do you want Marissa?" I asked raising my voice slightly.

"I want you to be honest with me. Let me help you take the son of a bitch down." She answered stepping in front of me.

Her lips were centimeters from mine I could smell her sweet shampoo. I knew that taking her upstairs wasn't going to solve our issues but I needed to be closer to her. I needed to know that she wasn't going to disappear so I closed the gap between us brushing my lips roughly against hers. She tried to fight against me but eventually she gave in wrapping her arms tight around my neck before tightly wrapping her legs around my waist. Are clothing scattered over the stairs as I carried her to our bedroom. Our bodies in sync with each move and her breathy moans in my ear were the reassurance I needed that she wasn't going anywhere. The next morning I headed to HQ early to talk to Jenna.

Another package arrived with a medal. It was awarded to a Japanese pilot who bombed Pearl Harbor. Jenna and I went over scenario we could think of why the medal was in my father's possession but it still left me with questions unanswered.

Danny had a smile on his face when he walked through the doors. He quickly hugged the girls and Chin. He thanked Jenna and hugged her before I pulled him aside.

"This thing with Rachel. How long?" I asked.

"A little while" he replied with a smirk.

"Was I ever going to hear about this?" I asked with a smile.

"We have become really close." Danny replied.

"One near death experience and now you are going all cuddly on me." I asked opening my arms to hug Danny.

"I still owe you an ass kicking." Danny said before turning his gaze to Marissa. Marissa gave me a smile before and frantic Sang Min walked through the door.

The team reacted in seconds pulling their weapons on the unarmed man. He obeyed and dropped to his knees begging for protection from Wo Fat.

"Wo Fat said he isn't going to rest until I am dead and you are next" Sang Min said as Chin hand cuffed him.

_**Hey readers here is my second to last chapter. I am finally ready to end season 1.. I am really excited and sad to be done but dont worry i will continue with season 2. I decided to add a Kono Point of view this time, and i hope it wasn't to random and it gives some insight on who the hunt for Wo Fat is affecting the McGarrett Family. I leave for vacation next week so i am hoping to write the last chapter before i go. please read and review and let me know what you think. I thank you all for the support you have given me to continue on. **_

_**And again excuse the grammer and errors i dont use a beta.  
><strong>_


	19. Chapter 18

_**"She's sitting at the table, the hours get later**_  
><em><strong> He was supposed to be here<strong>_  
><em><strong> She's sure he would have called<strong>_  
><em><strong> She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway<strong>_  
><em><strong> No one's said they've seen him<strong>_  
><em><strong> Why, is something wrong?<strong>_  
><em><strong> She looks back to the window<strong>_  
><em><strong> Suddenly the phone rings<strong>_  
><em><strong> A voice says something's happened<strong>_  
><em><strong> That she should come right now"<strong>_

_**Parachute- Forever and Always  
><strong>_

(Steve's Pov)

Chin called this morning with concern etched in his voice. He only said that I should meet him outside of HPD and that is was important.

HPD was crowded with police and people walking in and out of the building but I could tell what Chin had to say was extremely important.

"We have a problem" Chin stated.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"HPD got call about some money they founded burned." Chin answered.

"That's impossible. Kono, Marissa and I watched it burn." I replied.

"Apparently not all of it. Once HPD runs those serial numbers they are going to know that money was stolen from the footlocker." He answered shortly

"Maybe but there is no evidence that it was even stolen. And plus technically the money is all there. They replaced the exact amount taken." I replied.

Before Chin could answer Governor Jameson and her assistant Laura Hills walk down the steps of HPD. Both women gave warm smiles and a hello before leaving the building.

I could clearly see the way Laura eyes roamed over Chin as she said her hello. But when I confronted Chin on the matter he simply brushed it off and headed up the stairs to HQ.

Jenna was in the office going over the evidence from my father's tool box. She looked up once she heard the glass doors closed.

"Hey I was just about to call you. You got another special delivery." She said handing me the yellow envelop that had my name written on it.

"Every week like clockwork" I said towards Chin.

"I ran for prints and got nothing. Same handwriting and envelops. I guess it arrived early in the mail room." Jenna said.

I opened the envelop it was the last piece of the toolbox the skeleton key.

"This thing drove me crazy. I tried every lock in the house and I even tried dad's old desk at HPD." I said showing Chin the piece of evidence.

"I did some research and it seems that the key belongs to some furniture from the 1800s." Jenna added.

"Then whose key is that?" Chin asked.

"Maybe whoever my father was investigating" I answered.

(Marissa's Pov)

I caught my mom and her assistant as soon as they were walking out the doors. Laura was updating my mother on how well the task force seemed to be doing.

"Hey" I said getting both of the women's attention. Laura gave a warm smile along with my mother.

"Hey I was going to call you and see if you wanted to have lunch" my mother answered.

"I am free later on. Give me a call when you want to meet up." I replied.

"I was just telling Laura that it is perfectly normal for a woman to make the first move. It seems that your team member Chin has a thing for my assistant." My mother said.

"Go for it. He is really a great guy and I know you won't regret it." I told Laura.

"I will. Well see you both later." Laura said before climbing into her car.

It was only seconds before Laura's car went up into a ball of flames making some of the windows of HPD shattered and the knocking the surrounding people on the ground with shrapnel laying them. I could hear my mother's frantic screams as she watched her assistant's car burn.

Steve, Chin and Jenna rushed out to witness the brutal murder of Laura Hills. Steve rushed to my aid why yelling at my mother's body guards to escort her away.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked placing his gun in the holster.

I shook my head as the tears started to pour down my cheeks. Steve pulled me against him when I started to feel my stomach turn. I pulled away quickly before emptying the contents on my stomach on the concrete.

Steve rubbed my back until I stood up right.

"Why don't you go check on your mother and I will call you in a little while" Steve said moving his gaze from the fire to my face.

"I am fine and I want to help." I replied.

"I rather you go get checked out you have been sick the last couple days. Go to the doctor and then go with your mom. She needs you right now" he answered.

Chin and Jenna gave me a sympathic look as I climbed into my car and headed towards the hospital.

(Steve's POV)

Jenna and the rest of the team were investigating Laura Hills' car as i checked with the HPD officers on scene .

"Hey boss where is Marissa?" Kono asked.

"Marissa was outside and witnessed the whole thing. She went to be with her mother" Chin replied.

"Alright guys, what did we find?" I asked giving a nod to Chin in thanks.

"It was a bomb. I have seen this kind of device before." Jenna said moving away from the car.

"You are telling me you know who did this?" I asked her.

"It's the same person who killed my fiancé and your parents. It was Wo Fat" she replied with confidence.

"Using this kind of bomb is one of the ways Wo Fat likes to use for execution or when he is trying to send a message. " Jenna said to the team as we stood around the smart table at HQ.

"Wait a minute you think Wo Fat did this. It seems sloppy." Danny cut in.

"It's not sloppy it's vindictive. Think about it, you took out Victor Hesse and the Yakuza. His right and left hands. You made it personal." Jenna answered.

"Yeah well he is really going to be pissed when I toss his ass in a cell for the rest of his life isn't he" I said rhetorically.

Jenna gave the team the run down on how the calybourne bomb and how it worked but it still left us with questions about why Laura was targeted. After sending Chin and Kono to check Laura's office and Jenna to look up military bases that were missing any claybourne bombs Danny and I headed to Laura's house.

Laura's place had already been searched by the time Danny and I arrived. The front door was wide opened and her things ransacked.

After checking the place to make sure it was clear, Danny spoke first.

"Clearly this wasn't a robbery. All the electronics are still here." He said glancing around the area.

"Look at this. The first two drawers have been dumped. Everything else was undisturbed." I said pointing at the desk.

"Alright maybe they got interrupted" Danny replied.

"Yeah or they found what they are looking for" I said noticing a stack of yellow envelops among the drawers that were emptied.

"Danny come look at this. I know this might be a coincidence but these are the same envelops that have been getting sent." I said.

"Come on you really think Laura Hills was the one sending those?" Danny asked with a questioning tone.

"I don't know." I replied quickly finding Ms. Hills planner. If I wanted proof I need to compare her writing to the writing on the envelops.

It was proven Laura Hills was sending me the items from my father's tool box. Jenna called and told me she found a lead on who was suspected of selling the claybourne bomb to Wo Fat.

Dale O'Riley bolted as soon as we got close enough. After chasing him down the navy supply store he was taken down and brought in.

"Who bought the bomb from you?" Danny asked.

"Steve McGarrett." O'Riley yelled back.

Dale wouldn't talk until I video conferenced his brother. He gave his us what we wanted.

"Good job between O'Riley's testimony and the claybourne we have Wo Fat cold. Jenna said as we walked through the HQ halls with Danny.

"Now all we have to do is find him" I said.

Chin came out of his office with news about Laura's house. It was my prints that were found.

"How is that possible?" Jenna asked.

"Have you ever been there before?" Danny asked me.

"No, never." I replied.

"Well somebody sure as hell wants HPD to think you were." Chin added.

It was clear now I was being set up.

Danny and I headed to the governor's house with the information we had on Wo Fat. Pat sat on the phone with Laura's parents as Marissa stood looking out the window. She looked more at ease then earlier in the day but I could tell there was something else wrong.

Danny handed Pat the folder as we both began to divulge in the information we had on Wo Fat and his dealings.

"How close are you to finding him?" Pat asked getting up and pouring herself a drink. She offered Marissa one but she refused and turned to look out the window again.

"We need to ask you a few questions about Laura." Danny said.

"Sure I will help with whatever I can." She replied.

As I moved my gaze from Marissa's still form to join in on the conversation with Danny and Pat I noticed an old piece of furniture. A 1800s piece of furniture. I interrupted the conversation quickly telling Pat we had to go. I stood in front of Marissa before leaving wanting a few minutes to check on her.

I turned her body to face me before taking her chin in my hand to move her gaze to meet mine. She seemed distance.

"What did the doctor tell you?" I whispered.

"Can we talk about that later?" she whispered back with tears still glistening behind her green eyes.

"Yeah. Why don't you go get the kids from Kathy's and I will meet you at home in about an hour with dinner." I replied.

She nodded in compliance before giving her mother and Danny a hug goodbye.

Danny and I left shortly after. Walking towards the Camaro Danny began to ramble about my abruptness.

"Why didn't you tell her about envelops that Laura Hills was sending you?" Danny asked incredulously.

"The desk in her office is an old 1800s American style desk. Just like the one Jenna said the skeleton key belonged to. I think it might fit and I also think Pat Jameson is hiding something. "I answered.

Danny decided to get the whole team involved in our conversation once we walked back into HQ.

"What are you two going on about?" Kono asked.

"Out of the top ten dopiest things you have done this is number one with a bullet." Danny rambled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chin asked.

"He wants to break into Pat Jameson's office" Danny replied pointing at me.

"What" Kono said in astonishment shifting her gaze between me and Danny.

"All those in favor who think this is a demented idea raise your hand" Danny said raising his hand above his head. Chin and Kono followed suit but Jenna stayed out of it.

I explained to Chin and Kono about what I found in Pat's office to make me want to break in.

"What about Marissa's opinion in all this?" Kono asked.

"We don't tell her anything until we know for sure. I am heading home for a little while call my phone if there is any leads. " I replied before the phone call about Dale O'Riley being taken out.

(Marissa's POV)

Steve never made it home for dinner. I was prepared to tell him the news I found out today but it seemed like Laura's case had taken another turn when he text me and said he was sorry and that Kono would be over soon.

Kono showed up an hour later with a box of pizza and a container of ice cream. The kids hugged their aunt before eating their dinner. We decided it was still light enough to take the kids out to the sand in the back.

"Is everything alright?" Kono asked keeping an eye on the kids with me.

"I'd be lying if I say I could sleep good tonight after what I saw. She was only few years older than me and was my mother's assistant for the past 4 years." I said shakily.

"No one is expecting you to be tough Marissa" Kono said moving closer to me.

"After all that happened I went to the doctor and I found out some news." I croaked out.

"You can tell me anything Maris." Kono egged.

"I am going to be a mom again" I whispered.

Kono looked at me expectantly before she pulled me into a hug.

"Congrats. I know this may feel wrong after everything that has happened but you are going to have another little McGarrett running around soon." Kono replied with a smile.

"But I feel so guilty because that could have easily been me or my mother today." I replied.

"Don't feel guilty you couldn't have prevented what happened today. Steve and the rest us will work on her case you just worry about Ty and Lilly and this little one right here" Kono replied rubbing my stomach.

"Have they gotten anything else on Laura's killer?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, not because I don't want to, but because of conflict of interest. " Kono replied.

I nodded my head in agreement before Kono and I divulged in conversation about the new ohana member that was going to be coming in this world to join its' brother and sister.

(Steve's POV)

The plan to break into Pat Jameson's office went smoothly. Her security had gone with her to press conference making it easy to break in. And like I suspected the key fit the key hole of the desk. Pat had photos of Laura Hills dropping off the envelops making it clear that Pat Jameson was working for the enemy.

I broke into Danny's apartment and waited for him. He seemed a little pissed off when I realized I had picked his lock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Danny asked after holstering his gun.

"I have something that I need to show you" I replied on edge.

"Why are you dressed like a ninja? Please don't tell me you broke into the governor's office." Danny replied with a huff of annoyance.

"Look at this it's a picture of Laura Hills dropping off the envelop at my truck" I answered quickly showing him the picture I took of the evidence I found.

"This is what my father was working on before he was killed, Danny. The governor knew that Laura was sending me the stuff from my father's tool box." I said before he could answer.

"Why would she send you piece by piece" Danny questioned.

"The box was full of all kinds of different stuff. I am sure she was hoping the governor wouldn't notice. Laura Hills was killed trying to help me. It's my fault she is dead." I declared.

The next morning the team was gathered at HQ minus Marissa discussing the best way to expose Pat Jameson.

"You are saying that you think the governor had Laura Hills murdered" Chin asked looking away from the photos on the screen.

"Yes and Wo Fat made it happened." I replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's bring her in" Kono added.

"Wait slow down. We don't have any hard evidence proving anything." Danny stated.

"We have these photos." Jenna cut in.

"Yes that he illegally obtained by breaking into the governor's office. Which they will say that Steve planted it anyways." Danny answered.

"If we are going to take her down then we are going to need hard evidence." Chin stated.

"We will silently investigate her like my father did." I replied.

Chin took a phone call but by the look on his face it, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"HPD has a warrant out for your arrest. They are naming you as the killer of Laura Hills." Chin stated slamming his phone shut.

"Kono wipe all the hard drives clean. Don't let them get anything." I ordered.

"This is ridiculous he is being set up" Jenna said looking at the police cars below.

"What are you going to do?" Chin asked.

"I don't know. I have no honest chance if the governor is involved not if I am locked up." I replied looking at the team as I formulated an escape plan.

"Do me a favor lay low. We will get something on the governor." Danny said standing in front of me.

"Kono pick up Marissa and the kids and take them to her parent's house. I have to go." I replied before taking off.

(Marissa's POV)

I was watching the news as Lily was taking her nap. Ty was still at school and I was waiting for a call from Steve when I saw his Naval Academy picture come up on the screen. They were naming my husband as the killer of Laura Hills.

I frantically kept calling his cell but he wouldn't answer. Why would he kill Laura they barely knew each other. I decided to call Danny.

"_What the hell is going on, Danny" I demanded when he answered. _

"_Just calm down. Kono is going to pick up Tyler from school and meet you at your parents' house. I can't tell you what's going on over the phone. Just pack some clothes and I will be over later to explain everything." Danny sighed. _

"_Where is he Danny?" I asked. _

"_He is being set up. Kono and I will be there soon." He said before hanging up. _

I packed clothing for the kids and I and I waited for Kono to show up. Kono was quite on the drive to my parents' house but I could tell she wanted to tell me something.

(Steve's POV)

I waited till Marissa had left before taking the old car Tyler and I built from the garage. My first stop was to Kamakona's.

"I need a gun." I told Kamakona.

"I can't have guns I am parolee. I have a firearm and its back to jail for me. Besides you are a cop where is your gun?" Kamakona stated.

"I am not a cop anymore" I replied.

After stocking up at Kamakona's, I headed back to the city. I was going to expose Pat Jameson.

The governors' men were on post tonight but they were easily taken down.

"I was hoping they were wrong about you" Pat said shakily as I entered her office.

"I didn't kill Laura Hills. You did. If you move I will put a bullet in you. Keep your hands where I can see them." I said.

"Just put the gun away and we can talk." She replied shakily.

"It goes down when we are done." I answered back.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"A confession." I stated hitting record on my phone.

"You are pointing a gun at my head I will say whatever you want, Steve" she answered.

"I want the truth." I demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She denied.

"I know what you did. I know everything." I yelled stepping closer.

"Then why don't you just pull the trigger." She asked.

"I want answers." I demanded.

She didn't answer so I decided to tell her everything I knew. From her dealings with the Yakuza to her ties to Wo Fat.

"I want to know who gave the order to kill my parents. Was it you or Wo Fat." I demanded.

"You captured the man who shot and killed your father. You took down the people responsible for your mother's murder. I gave you the ability to do that. I gave you the immunity and the means and when you got in trouble I cleaned up the mess." She stated as her eyes glistened with tears.

"You put the money back into the storage locker. How did you even know we took it?" I replied.

"I was protecting the man my daughter loves." She replied.

"Stop lying to me. You started the task force so you could keep tabs on me. So I wouldn't continue where my father left off." I yelled.

"I was trying to protect my family. But you couldn't seem to let anything go. You just had to keep on digging." She replied.

"Marissa is never going to forgive you for this." I answered.

"I know." She replied moving her gaze from my face to behind me. Before I had time to react I was tasered.

Unable to move I watched as Wo Fat shot Pat Jameson in the chest. When HPD arrived I woke up with the gun in my hand.

Chin hand cuffed me and read me my Miranda rights before escorting me outside.

Danny pulled up as soon as I was escorted.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Danny demanded.

"It was Wo Fat." I said out loud.

"There was no one inside just him." Chin answered.

"Let him go." Danny demanded to Chin.

"I can't. His gun was discharged. I have to bring him in." Chin stated.

"We are five-0." Danny replied.

"There isn't any more Five-0"Chin stated before putting me in the back of a squad car.

"What did you do? You went back to them after what they did to you? "Danny asked Chin mentioning how most of them members at HPD accused him of taking pay offs.

"Hey listen to me. I am going to get you out of this thing. Don't worry I have Marissa covered too." Danny said knocking on the window to get my attention.

At HPD my finger prints and photo were taken naming me as the killer of Pat Jameson and Laura Hills. Before being taken to my cell I saw Kono was there as well and I knew that Pat had leaked the information about the storage locker being broken into.

Another one of my team members was going to pay for my mistakes and I was going to leave my family all alone and under the scrutiny of the press.

(Marissa Pov)

I stormed into HPD after the news. Steven J. McGarrett,my husband killed my mother. I didn't believe it. I rushed past Chin who grabbed me by my arm and prevented me from entering the interrogation room my husband was in.

"I can't let you in there Marissa." Chin said

"You know he didn't do this." I stated.

"What you and I think has nothing to do with the protocol I have to follow. He was the only one there when we found your mother's body." Chin whispered trying to keep the conversation between us as the HPD staff watched us.

"Let me talk to him for five minutes. That's all I am asking. I will let you check me before I go in." I replied staring into the older man's eyes.

"I can't. You going in there is only going to make matters worse. Go home and wait for Danny." Chin answered.

"Where is Kono?" I asked.

"I cant tell you that either." Chin replied.

I huffed in annoyance before storming out of HPD. If Chin wasn't going to help me clear my husband's name I was going to find someone who would.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers well i am sad to say i am done with season 1.. Thank you all for reading and adding my story. I will be writing a spin off about Marissa and Steve's life before coming to Hawaii and when season 2 comes out on DVD i will start my sequel. Thank you all again and I hope you all enjoy the last chapter :) And disclaimer i don't own anything other than my oc's.<br>**


	20. Note

Hey readers i posted the first chapter of the sequel.. Its called Turn the Pages :)


End file.
